The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son
by C.J Todd
Summary: Damn it Sammy,there's nothing in Dad's journal about actually BEING a dad!
1. Prologue resurrections for everyone!

Nephilim are born when a human soul and an angel's grace are unrelentingly in love, as one might say, soul mates. That nephilim is then born when the grace and soul reach out to each other and that combined piece breaks off into the world unbeknownst to the human and angel.

* * *

Gabriel held the little bundle close to his chest. Dear old dad had just so happened to revive him and Balthazar at the time a wayward fledgling was created. Balthazar had been the one to find the little thing snuggled in a crate of oranges in Italy. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose grace responded to whose frisky soul. Those intense blue eyes were enough for the recently undead angel. Since Balthazar had been close to Gabriel when he was just a fledgling and both were no longer taking theoretical dirt naps he took the baby straight to him. The first thing Gabriel had set out to do now that he wasn't dead was to have a threesome with some well-endowed fairies who found archangels pretty hot. Hey, a man's got needs! This was all forgotten when Balthazar flew in with a wiggling little bundle of fledgling in tow.

Gabriel instantly recognized the mix of soul and grace taking the young one into his arms. Balthazar may just have been brought to life and all, but that wasn't going to keep him from keeping to his snarky personality, "Well this is just bloody fantastic. You don't suppose Castiel had any idea about this do you?"

Gabriel brushed the baby's tuff of hair and replied quietly, "I wouldn't think he would as far as I can tell."

Balthazar scoffed, "Well I found the bugger in an orange crate in Europe so I suppose not. I still need to get back at that assbutt Castiel for killing me!"

Gabriel's eyebrow rose, "You got offed by joining Team Free Will too?"

"Is it that common?"

"Like a cold brother, like a cold."

Balthazar asked, "So do you have any bright ideas about what we're going to do with the little thing?"

Gabriel sighed, "Not the slightest."

Balthazar peered at the fledgling and said, "We can always pay the Winchester Neanderthals and their resident angel a visit. Drop the fledgling off, give Cassie a kick in the ass for stabbing me literally in the back, than go on our merry way."

Gabriel could only shake his head to Balthazar's suggestion as he gingerly searched the babe's soul and cradled it's grace. He said, "The baby's grace is weak. We can't just drop it off especially with the trouble Castiel and those two get into on a daily basis. It's too dangerous we'll have to wait until it gets stronger." Gabriel chuckled, "Until then Uncle Gabe and Uncle Balthy will look after the little drool monster."

Sure enough the baby had begun to drool on Gabriel, Balthazar rolled his eyes, "_Uncle Balthy_ great."

Gabriel was just about to give Balthazar a taste of the drool as punishment when he felt a surge of another angel's grace. He had to protect the little fledgling, even from his own brothers and sisters. He passed the baby to Balthazar, and he brought out an angel blade. This had to be some sort of record for being brought back to life, and already knee deep in crap. As Gabriel prepared to fight; Balthazar was just on the verge of getting the hell outta Dodge when a voice said, "Brother Wait, I mean no harm!"

The two quickly turned to see the face of a young John Winchester. Gabriel gazed awestruck at his elder brother, "Michael…Dad pulled you out of the cage huh?"

Balthazar went pale, Gabriel was one thing, but Michael was a completely different story. The Archangel Michael was now topside and Balthazar may love messing around with a healthy dose of satire, but he was not by any means stupid. Michael could easily smite him thirty ways to Sunday without batting an eye. Balthazar was in no hurry to die - again. Michael raised his hands in a sort of surrender; Gabriel was surprised by the strangely human gesture. Michael said, "Balthazar do not fret, as I have said I mean no harm to you or the babe. Nor do I have any plans to fight you Gabriel."

Gabriel licked his lips nervously, "I don't suppose you're here to sell Girl Scout cookies?"

"I am not in possession of a miniature biscuit containing sugar sold by young human females that are oddly an advance guard. It seems unusual that female children would be in that position, but if that was what you were expecting so be it."

Gabriel had to fight ever fiber in his being to not face palm. He sighed, "Well then what are you here for if you're not looking for a fight."

"I wish to assist you and Balthazar in the caretaking of the Nephilim. The young one will require much protection it only serves right that you and I as archangels to protect it." Gabriel was about to retort when Michael continued, "I know I have wronged believing it was what Father wanted…I was wrong. I wish to repent for the mistakes I have made. The apocalypse that was averted by Castiel, the Winchesters, and as I have been told you assisted them, of which caused your death. I thought it was destiny, and somehow it was not. Father raised me from perdition for a reason. If that is Father's will I will abide by it. I may not be sure of many things now, but I am sure of one thing, I wish to be with my brothers once."

Balthazar untensed when he saw Gabriel put his angel blade away, he muttered, "If it was Dad's will to suck a dick you probably would."

Gabriel started to crack up, "That sounds just like you Mikey! Ah Man if my ribs could hurt they would be right now!"

He regained composure, still smiling, he asked," So how long have you been, well not in hell?"

Michael replied, "For a while. Father has been, as you say, dealing with things upstairs, I have been here."

Gabriel clasped his heart, "The Great Archangel Michael being down here with the mud monkeys, and even using human lingo. I think I feel faint!"

Balthazar chuckled, "Sound more like Winchester lingo to me."

Michael was all puzzled since he did not believe Gabriel was capable of being in a state where he lacked physical state in a state of dizziness. He felt a tug on the back of his pant leg, so he turned his attention there.

Gabriel asked, "What do you got there Mikey?"

Michael said, "This young child had been my charge for the time I have been on Earth. He is extremely interesting, and he had taught me many things about human culture. For a child he is quite knowledgeable."

Balthazar asked, "So you have a charge, and it's an infant?"

The boy said, "I'm not an infant douche wad!"

"Douche wad?" Michael asked

The boy replied, "Douche wad.

Michael looked at Balthazar and said with a straight face, "I believe that you are a douche wad."

Gabriel looked upward in hopes his father was actually seeing this. He walked over to Michael and crouched down, "Hey Archangel Gabriel, not a douche wad, nice to meet ya!"

Gabriel was met with a fairly intimating scowl on the face of a seven year old boy. Although little pursed lips, freckles dotting across his nose, and small furrowed brows could only go so far it was his eyes that got Gabriel. A beautiful green color, yet the coldness that resided in them was immense for one so young. The fledgling in Balthazar's arms started to babble.

The green eyed boy looked up at the baby then Michael. Michael ever the ominous somewhat dickish big brother had a bit of a silent conversation with the boy. Gabriel found those very annoying. The kid's attention turned back to the fledgling and Gabriel, even being the divine all around awesome archangel he is, did not expect what the boy did next. He smiled.

* * *

First Supernatural Fanfic. It will probably be fairly long. Review if you wish.-C.J


	2. Good Old Fashioned Salt and Burn

-6 Months later-

"Dean get up! Bobby called he thinks there's a case in Nebraska."

Dean pulled the musty hotel bed covers over his head and muttered, "Screw Nebraska."

Sam sighed, "Dean get your ass up. I just ran 3 miles and got breakfast, if I can be awake right now so can you."

Dean groaned, "You should have started the conversation with breakfast it better be good."

"I got coffee, hash browns, breakfast burrito, and the works."

"You probably got a fruit cup, Samantha."

Sam sat the bag on the table, "At least I won't die of cardiac arrest by the time I'm forty."

Dean stretched and reluctantly got out of bed. He had no plans to die of a heart attack, but he was not going to eat rabbit food. Dean grabbed hash brown out of the bag and started eating, manners thrown to the wind, "Yeah, yeah whatever just eat your fruit cup."

"It's a parfait."

"Well of course because the French or Italian or whatever name totally makes a difference."

Sam rolled his eyes it wouldn't help his cause to explain to Dean that a parfait contained yogurt and not solely fruit. Not like Dean would touch yogurt either.

Dean had started on his second hash brown when he asked, "So case Nebraska?"

"Oh so now you want to hear about the case", Sam mocked, "I tried to wake you up and it was all 'Screw Nebraska' but now you care, and don't talk with your mouth full"

Dean swallowed, "That was because you hadn't mentioned breakfast before, and how do you expect me to talk when I'm eating!"

Sam ignored the chance to correct Dean that one doesn't speak when their eating. He began telling Dean about the case, "Bobby called and said that in Kearny, Nebraska four people have died of strange causes."

"Define Strange"

"One guy died when he fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head. One was repairing the roof of a house there and he also fell. Another guy was just standing outside and he suddenly dropped dead."

Dean finished off his burrito and said, "Those don't sound too strange. They could just be accidents or natural causes."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but here's the kicker. The last guy to have died started screaming of seeing a ghost in a window. He ran into the streets in hysterics and was hit by a car."

"That sounds like our kind of thing. Bobby thinks all the deaths are connected, and ghost reformation by a victim, sounds like a simple salt and burn to me." Dean got up and headed for the bathroom as he grabbed some clean clothes. "Eldest takes a shower first, then you can, you must love smelling like rank after your wonderful _3 mile run._"

"Cardiac arrest, diabetes, obesity, shortened lifespan, Jerk!"

"I'm a hunter my lifespan's already short Bitch!"

Sam started up his laptop to look into any local ghost stories or sightings in Kearny, hoping that Dean would be decent enough to save him some hot water.

Dean only gave a momentary thought to Sam as he turned on the shower and cranked the hot water all the way up. He stripped and got into the shower. The hot water felt too damn good to care whether or not Sam would want it. Dean had a good feeling that today was going to be a good day. Good breakfast, awesome shower, simple poltergeist case, no angels, no witches, no demons, just a good old fashioned dead bastard who needed to have his body burned in order to stay dead.

Another good thing was that Nebraska was right under South Dakota. They could just drive up there, visit Bobby, and drink some beer. Dean couldn't think of anything interesting that was in Nebraska but almost all placed in the U.S had beer and hot girls so it couldn't be too bad.

He reluctantly exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking into the mirror he rubbed his jaw, a shave wouldn't hurt. He shaved and rinsed his face in the sink. It was when he toweled his face, opened his eyes, and caught sight of a trench coat clad angel shit hit the fan.

Dean Winchester would rather never eat pie again than admit to anyone he let out a totally unmanly squeak and nearly jumped four feet into the air. The towel Dean had wrapped around his waist nearly slid off his hips; luckily he caught it just in time. Dean was surprised for one even though he knew Cas had little idea of personal space and privacy overall.

He was still surprised and a tad pissed, "Damn it Cas! What has this world come to where a man can't take a shower and have a shave without a freakin' angel of the lord busting in like a ninja! Come on you didn't even say anything you just stood there all creeper like it's not cool!"

Castiel tilted his head, "I wasn't aware that other men in the world experienced that situation. Also I believe that the terms 'busting in' and 'ninja' are quite contradictory because while 'busting in' is usually used in context to a loud extravagant entrance, ninjas usually partook in espionage and because of their stealth were not prone to making extravagant entrances."

Dean sighed. Sure Cas was getting better at some references like when Dean sat him down and introduced him to the wonders of classic rock in hopes of him gaining a good taste in music, unlike Sammy's craptastic taste, but other things were still lost on the angel.

"Well whatever did you need something or did you just want to watch me shower."

Dean imagined Castiel wiggling his eyebrows after saying that and it brought a fit of giggles; damned imagination. Castiel was of course confused he wondered if Dean had been somehow thrown into a sudden fit of madness. He was not sure, but decided that some course of action was needed. He grabbed the shower nozzle, turned on the water, and aimed it at the supposed insane hunter. Dean spat and sputtered and swore. Castiel turned off the water and asked, "Dean are you sane?"

Dean coughed, "Of course I'm sane what the hell was that for? Get out now I gotta change and dry off!"

Castiel was then shoved out of the bathroom met with a bewildered Sam. Sam asked, "Uh Cas what were you doing in there? Dean sounds ticked"

Castiel said, "I was attempting to return Dean to a sane state of mind in which he became angered. I also taught him a bit about ninjas."

Sam laughed; there wasn't much point in trying to make heads or tails of what had just gone down. "Okay so why are you here in the first place. I mean it's good to see you and all but are you in trouble or something?"

"No Samuel I am not in any trouble. Heaven has been fairly quiet and I have considered going to see what has been occurring, but I am aware that would be unwise. I am here because… I wished to 'check up on you' I am also not otherwise occupied as of the moment thus I wished to assist you in any way I can."

Sam rolled his eyes at being referred to as Samuel, "You know Dean always worries about you when you're not here so you checking up works both ways. We'd love to have you come with us on the hunt we're going on it's in Nebraska. It'll be pretty easy so no angel mojo required, but you know we could still hang out."

Cas nodded, "I apologize for worrying you. I shall accompany you to Nebraska and thus 'hang out' as well."

Dean walked out of the bathroom and said, "You coming with us Cas? Awesome, but we're going in the Impala no forehead poke transport crap."

"Dean when I take you locations through my method it is called flying there is no transporting."

"Well that explains a lot I hate flying."

"I do not understand why. I am fond of flying. You solely dislike it due to experience on mechanical flying machines called aero planes."

"Whatever, if men were meant to fly we'd have wings."

"I do have wings."

Sam closed his laptop and shoved it into his duffle, "Dean, I guess you're not still mad about the ninja education lesson and Cas worrying about your sanity."

Dean looked at Sam weirdly, "What the hell are you going on about Sammy?"

Sam got up and said, "Nothing, I'm going to check us out. You can pack up the Impala."

Dean grabbed the duffels and shoved one into Cas' arms, "Roger that Sammy."

Castiel followed Dean out to the Impala and mimicked Dean when he threw the bag into the trunk. Dean jumped into the driver seat and started blasting Metallica. Castiel stood outside as he waited for Sam to return the motel room key. Dean laughed, "Cas, you know you can get in. It's not going to swallow you or anything."

Castiel replied, "Yes I am aware that your car is not capable of digesting me."

"So…get in." Dean urged

Castiel looked the car over, and asked with slight hesitation, "Can I sit in the front?"

Dean grinned, "Sure Man, just hop in before Sammy comes and starts bitchin."

Cas sat down next to Dean and looked at him, "I do not wish to upset Sam."

"He'll live."

Dean switched from Metallica to Motor head and began to sing along to No Class. At some point Castiel had started to sing along with him in his low gravelly voice. Sam tried his hardest to keep from smiling when he got to the Impala; he wasn't even mad about not getting shotgun. As they drove away from the motel Dean's singing got progressively louder. Sam thought '_This is going to be a long day.'_

Dean drummed away on the steering wheel thinking 'T_his is going to be a good d_ay.'

* * *

Review if you so please. No Class by Motorhead is a good song.- C.J


	3. Welcome to Kearney Nevada

Kearney, Nebraska population of about 31,790 people; not a very big town but not too small either. That made it the perfect place for a case. They wouldn't have hostile locals, but the town wasn't so big that they wouldn't be able to cover it all. The heart of Nebraska that just so happened to be haunted by a ghost that liked offing adult men for whatever reason, and they were here to gank it.

Sam asked, "Do you think we're gonna have to go Feds on this one?"

Castiel replied, "I do not believe that is necessary because the deaths that occurred all seemly appeared to be accidents or natural causes."

Sam leaned into the front, "Yeah Feds looking into those kinds of deaths does seem kind of silly, so maybe we could try the priest act again. The whole grief consoling thing might help in getting info on the Vics."

Dean snickered, "You said silly."

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean why did you make a statement about Sam using the word silly when it was clear to all of us that he did so?"

"Because Cas grown men don't say silly."

"Alright Dean, I will remember that from now on."

Sam looked from the earnest look Cas wore to Dean's shit eating grin, "Dean…don't corrupt Cas."

Dean said, "I'm not corrupting him. You'd be the one to corrupt him with your healthnut, carebear, chickflick, plans for world domination."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, "Sam has very odd plans for world domination."

Dean remained serious and said, "You bet he does."

Sam was too tired to deal with Dean's lacking maturity levels, "Whatever. Anyway we're going with the priest get ups. We'll look into the victims' families and see if there are any connections, figure out where the ghost is and who, find the body and burn it."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good, but first we're eating."

Before Sam could protest Dean said, "I have been driving for seven hours, and Sammy if I do not get a burger and pie now I'll start eating you."

Castiel spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a child, "Dean…I do not think it wise for you to eat your brother. I shall retrieve you a burger and pie is it were to spare Sam's life. If the worst were to occur then I suggest you eat me instead."

Dean turned into a diner parking lot, "That's not necessary you self-sacrificing son of a bitch."

Sam put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Thanks for that Cas, but Dean was just joking."

* * *

The diner was just like any other local American diner. Dean almost immediately started eyeing the waitress' seeing if there were any worth chatting up. They took a booth Dean and Sam on one side and Cas on the other. The waitress that came to take their order was dark haired and curvy. She gave the men a smile, "What can I get for you boys?"

Sam said, "I'll have a chicken salad, and my brother will have…"

"A double bacon cheeseburger with fries, pie if you got any, and the time your shift ends."

The woman giggled, "Well then a chicken salad, double bacon cheese burger, and we got cherry and blueberry pie," she turned to Castiel, "And what do you want blue eyes?"

Castiel noticed the waitress was addressing him and replied, "I do not require sustenance."

This time when the woman giggled it seemed a bit more high pitched and almost flirtatious. Dean looked at Sam annoyed. Sam could only shrug and try not to laugh. Dean coughed, "Me and 'blue eyes' will have a couple slices of that blueberry pie.""

She nodded, "Coming right up."

When the waitress had left Castiel asked, "Dean you are aware that my name is Castiel not 'blue eyes'. I did not believe that woman was aware thus I did not correct her for it might have been rude."

Sam let out the laugh he had been keeping contained, "Don't worry Cas, he's just mad the waitress took more interest in you than him."

Dean grumbled and resorted to pouting, but if anyone asked he would have said brooding because pouting was just too childish for Dean Winchester to do.

The waitress came back with their food and before she could leave Sam asked, "Four men have recently passed correct." The woman was a tad taken aback but she nodded, "Yes, did you know them. Lucas, Paul, Jonas and Leon were all good men they all were working on the restoration of the old Victorian home near the Winchester place."

Dean asked, "The Winchester place?"

"The Winchesters moved there a few months ago. It's a ranch style house on 10405 N 1st Avenue Place. It's a bit a bit outside of town and the place where Lucas and the rest died is just down the road from it."

Castiel: who had taken small bites of the pie in order to avoid upsetting Dean, said, "Thank you for that useful information."

She smiled at Cas, "Anytime sweetie. I get off at 5." The waitress walked away to get back to work leaving Castiel fairly confused, "Dean she is not aware that I am not a dessert."

Dean chose to ignore commenting and instead asked Sam, "So Winchester place? Think their Relation of any kind?"

Sam finished his salad and said, "Winchester is a bit of a common name, not too common, but a little. Still we should probably check out his Victorian house. We also probably could use some research on the house so a stop at the local library's a must."

Dean said, "Alright Me and Sammy will check out the house. Cas you head to the library and start reading."

Castiel was gone in a blink of an eye. Sam barely noticed as he stared at Dean in awe. Dean frowned, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Sam blinked, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother."

Dean scoffed, "Not funny Sam."

"I'm serious. Usually you'd send me off to the library saying I could 'nerd out' or something and you'd go with Cas. Now you send him off by himself what's up with that?"

"Shut up Sammy."

* * *

Castiel found himself at the Kearney Public Library. He was a bit surprised that Dean had told him to conduct research when that was usually Sam's area of expertise. He assumed it was because he hadn't fared well when he had once acted as a United States federal agent when working on a case with Dean. Whatever the reason, Castiel decided he would do his best to prove himself next time, but for now he had to get to the task at hand. He went to the information desk and said, "I require information on the old Victorian home near 10405 N 1st Avenue Place."

The middle aged balding man at the desk looked Castiel over finding him a tad odd, "Um alright. Just hold on for a second." He scrolled through the record in the computer after giving Castiel one last glance. Castiel was waited patiently, for Dean had once explained the meaning of 'hold on' and that usually a 'second' did not mean a second exactly. The man said, "That house has a really interesting history I can see why you want to learn about it, but it looks like its being used right now."

Castiel asked, "Who is currently using it as of the moment?"

"Some kid is looking at the records in a cubicle near the fireplace. We don't usually let kids look at reference stuff, but he's a smart kid and a regular here. You can see if he's done with it or not."

Castiel thanked the man and went to search for the child that had the information Castiel was looking for. The boy looked quite absorbed in reading the material, so Castiel opted to stand by and wait. He looked a quite familiar. The boy appeared to be of about 7 or 8 years of age though lacking some of the baby fat most children had at his age. His hair was a light blonde and was cut very short around ears that stuck out a little with the middle slightly tufted up. He wore an unbuttoned button up shirt and wore a cross necklace. Castiel was fairly mesmerized by the child's wide eyes: A bright green Long eyelashes shadowed his cheeks. For one who could recall the fall of the tower of Babylon he just couldn't recall why this boy seemed so familiar.

The boy felt a pair of eyes burning into him, so he reluctantly looked hoping that it wasn't Ms. Babinski, that woman always seemed to have a stick up her ass. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes met the stranger, but he kept cool and asked, "You gonna stand there like a stalker or do you need something?"

Castiel replied, "I need to gather information from the records of the house you are currently studying."

The boy laughed a somewhat dry laugh, "Well sorry Buddy but I'm kind of using it right now."

Castiel nodded, "I understand."

The boy had expected the guy to have at least a little bit of sense to go and do something else, but no the trench coated weirdo continued to stand right there. He sighed, "If you're planning on standing there the whole time you can pull up a chair and look with me if you want to that badly."

Castiel sat down in the chair next to the boy, "That would be much appreciated, Thank you."

The boy handed him the stack of papers he had already finished reading, "Here Buddy I'm done with these."

Castiel took the papers and tilted his head, "I apologize but my name is not 'Buddy' it is in fact Castiel."

The boy muttered, "I figured as much," under his breath. Castiel could not deduce why. He asked, "And how might I address you?"

The boy stretched with a yawn and turned to Castiel. He said, "John, Names John."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think so far -C.J


	4. Aurania Marcus and the Levy family

Dean parked the Impala in front of the Victorian style house noting the lack of police tape or people. They had caught a glimpse of the Winchester house on the drive there and it made Dean wish that it was the Winchesters they were part of owned the house. It was pretty big with two stories and a wraparound patio. The old Victorian on the other hand, looked like crap. Sam said, "We better bring salt guns just in case."

Dean was already ahead of him, out of the car, and grabbing the guns out of the trunk. If the ghost had offed the other guys for messing with its house it wouldn't be too welcoming for more. Sam asked, "Dean are you sure it was a good idea it was okay to let Cas go do research by himself?"

Dean surveyed the house over as he walked up the stairs; apparently ignoring Sam. Sam asked again, "Dean?"

Dean glared back at him, "What Sammy!"

"Cas, research, alone?"

Dean looked away from Sam and said, "Cas is a big boy he'll be fine. He might end up traumatizing a librarian or something, but he'll be fine. Now stop worrying about your boyfriend Samantha and get moving." Sam figured it best not to comment. They cautiously entered the house.

A slight blood stain was on the banister. Dean asked, "Humpty dumpty?"

Sam nodded and they boys made their way up the stairs. The EMF meter started going haywire, "Looks like Casper's here."

Dean shouted, "Hey come out show yourself."

Sam sighed. He was about to tell Dean that wouldn't work when the room temperature suddenly dropped. Dean pointed towards the window where words were being written in the condensation. It read: GET OUT please. Dean chuckled, "Wow Casper had some manners."

"That's more than you." Sam replied

"Sam not everybody can be a pretty princess like you

"Well it's good you finally acknowledge I'm pretty."

The ghost apparently did not take kindly to their bickering, as the house started to shake. Castiel appeared in the room and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I apologize for this." Before Dean could even ask what the hell Cas meant they were transported or 'flown' as Cas would put it to an empty motel room. Once they hit the ground Dean instantly got into Castiel's face, "God Damn it Cas I hate that! Why'd you mojo us out of there anywhere we were just getting to the good part!"

Castiel frowned, "I am well aware that you dislike flying because you believe it disrupts your bowl movements, but I have found vital information about the case."

Sam, who was still calming down from the paranoia that heightened cautiousness on a hunt, sat down on the bed, "Cas, did you book us this room?"

Castiel tore his and Dean's lengthy gaze to look at Sam, "Indeed I believed it would be necessary."

Dean asked, "Well that's all fine and dandy, but what was sooo important that you just _had_ to tell us."

"The ownership of that house been to the Levy family since 1949" Castiel answered, "A member of the family still resides in Kearney Nevada. Her name is Aurania Marcus and she is 76 years old. In order to obtain the information we need about the house and the spirit that resides in it we must meet with her."

Sam smiled, "That's awesome Cas you found all that out by yourself."

"I am afraid not," Castiel answered, "I at first had difficulty in differing what information was useful to us and what was not. John was of much assistance to me."

Dean was curious about whom this John guy was, but it could wait. Sam tossed a priest outfit to Dean and said, "Suit up Father Winehouse."

Dean whined "Winehouse seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna be Father Jacobs."

"It's better than Winehouse." Dean muttered

Castiel did not question the Winchester brothers' motives when posing as false priests, but he could clearly understand why Dean was angered by having to take a fake name that pertained an abode containing alcohol made of grapes.

* * *

Aurania Marcus opened her front door to a pair of young looking priest. One smiled a charming smile, while the other was very tall and looked like a haircut would do him some good; behind them stood a handsome man in a trench coat. The charming one said, "Mrs. Marcus I am Father Winehouse and this is Father Jacobs if we could have but a moment of your time we would be very grateful."

She smiled softly, "Its Ms. Marcus. My husband David passed a few years ago."

Father Jacobs said, "You have your condolences. He's in heaven now with God."

The trench coated man whispered to Father Winehouse, "Dean why is this David with God. I find it as you would say 'unfair' when I have been searching for God and this David is with him."

Father Winehouse elbowed him in the ribs and whispered back, "Cas will you shut it."

Aurania may be 76 years old, but she was neither blind nor deaf, not yet. She found these priests certainly odd to say the least. Nether the less she invited them into her home. Hot water was still on the stove for tea and cookies were already set out for her guest. As she went to prepare the tea she called over her shoulder, "Please have a seat there are cookies on the table." Father Winehouse wasted no time in heading towards the cookies.

As she sat down the tea along with both crème and sugar she said, "Now boys I am well aware you aren't priest. Now you can say whatever it is you need to say without having to go through the silly charade. You can tell me your actual names so I won't have to refer to you as _father_."

The trench coated man asked, "So is it acceptable for elderly women to say 'silly' while for grown men it is not?"

The fake Father Winehouse glared at the man in the trench coat then returned his attention to Aurania, "Alright Lady I'm Dean, that's Sam and Cas. Now how do you know we're not priests?"

Aurania said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dean, Sam, and Cas. I don't believe you're priest for one because you aren't very convincing. Second a lovely young man had already dropped by, asked me a number of questions, and he said that if some federal agents, or priest, or anything of the sort came to my door that I don't believe they are for a second. Frankly I could have figured that out even without being told beforehand."

The men shared a few looks to each other before Dean spoke sternly, "Ms. Marcus who was this young man that came by. Did he seem strange at all or did you know him?"

Aurania spoke soothingly, "Now don't you get worked up now. I did not know him though I have seen him around town. He's such a bright young man. I believe he said his name was John."

Dean asked Cas, "You're friend?"

Cas met Dean's eyes and said, "It's possible…"

Aurania thought those boys were not shy about eye contact. Sam asked Aurania, apparently ignoring his two companions, "Ms. Marcus what did that boy ask you about?"

Dean and Castiel had returned to the conversation and all eyes were on Aurania. She rubbed the back of her neck, even after all these years it was still so difficult to talk about, but she knew these boys meant well just as John had before.

She took a deep breath then began, "On September 1st of 1930 German troops invaded Poland. My family, we were Jews in Poland, and well you know the history. It was six horrible years. I was only ten when the war began; the third youngest of seven children, The Eldest Jack at 20 who had lived in the U. S, then the twins Dominic and Bruno 18, Jonathon 14, Me, Peter 8, and Mara just a baby. We were happy living with our grandmother, mother, and father: Babcia, Mamusia, and Tatu."

She swallowed and wiped the corner of her eye. The boys did not press her. Dean was for once in his life showing patience.

"After the war only Dominic, Jonathan, and I had survived. A few years later we all left Europe to come to America. Jonathon went on to become a very successful business man, he never married when he became a pilot in the following wars and fell in love with the sky. He died of a stroke at 60. Dominic fell in love with an old friend of Jack's; they married and had two kids Bruno and Carrie, and had six grandchildren then Dominic died from old age. I went to college, and on to medical school where I met my David and we had our daughter Eliza."

Aurania took a sip of her tea and continued, "That house had once belonged to Jack when he immigrated here. We also lived there for a short time and there had been some suspicious activity suggesting that a spirit was there like things ending up in another place when no one had moved them, doors suddenly slamming, and shadows seen until you took another look and there was nothing there. Dean, Sam, Cas I believe one of my brothers has latched onto that house and is staying there through the connection our family has to it. Please even if you are now priest I know you have good intentions."

She sighed, "Please… put him to rest."

Sam sniffled and seemed to be fighting back tears. Dean was having a little trouble keeping cool as well, but he took Aurania's hand anyway and said, "Ms. Marcus, we'll put him to rest. We promise."

As the men took their leave and drove off, Aurania thought it would be a good idea to give Ruth a call.

Dean and Sam ditched the priest getups; few words were spoken between them, Castiel also took the hint and said nothing. They arrived at the house in silence until Dean said, "Damn…Sammy it's just…Damn."

Sam nodded, "I know Dean we have to do this not just for the case, but for that sweet old lady too." They entered the house thinking the easy salt and burn was no longer such. Upon entering they saw a blonde boy standing in the den. Castiel said, "Hello John."

* * *

I mean no insult nor disrespect to any of those affected or had relatives affected by WW2 and or the Holocaust. -C.J


	5. The ghost Peter and John

Dean gawked at Castiel, "This is John? He's just a little kid!"

Sam was also surprised that this kid was the John who Castiel and Aurania had spoken of. What caught him by surprise the most was this kid looked like a mini Dean with the exception of his chin and lack of bowl legs.

John spared them only a passing glance, yet he did look slightly annoyed in response to Dean's comment. He spoke as if speaking to the entire house, "Peter you can come out it's all right."

Dean demanded, "Kid, what the hell are you doing here? Who's Peter?"

Castiel asked. "John are you also looking into this case?"

John hissed at them, "Will you idiots shut up!"

A voice rumbled throughout the house, "I WANT THEM OUT!"

John asked, "Peter why did you kill those men?"

An apparition manifested itself in front of them as a young boy. It said, "They were turning my family's home to shambles. This was Jack's home. This house is all that is left."

Dean said, "We're sorry buddy really, but we can't have you killing dudes just because you're pissy about them being here."

John wanted nothing more than to kick that arrogant, green eyed, idiot's ass. He wasn't helping at all. The case was what was important at the moment. He'd deal with Castiel and the others later.

The ghost, Peter, yelled, "You don't understand. They all died, and I wasn't there! I died alone in a cupboard! It wasn't until I died that I learned what had happened to my family." The ghost looked at them with its dark sullen eyes, "Just see it for yourself."

John swore under his breath when the ghost flew at the group. They just had to interfere with his case. Dean and Sam fell to their knees when the memories came flooding into their minds.

They saw a large group of people walking as soldiers with machine guns stood by. They watched as an elderly woman was gunned down as she crossed the bridge. Then it changed to an image of a grown man hanging from gallows, another where a woman walked with a baby in her arms towards a concrete building as two twin teenagers held back a girl as she cried for her mother with another boy standing horror stricken at their side. They watched as the scene went to where the twins and their brother were sent on a different train from the girl.

Sam murmured, "Stop I don't want to see anymore."

They once again saw the twins and other the boy. They looked so much thinner dressed in clothes closer to rags and they were shaved bald. One twin was laying in the others lap; he appeared much sicklier than his brother. His eyes were glazed over and his breath was ragged. He gazed at the younger brother then back to his twin. He breathed in Polish, "I love you." Then he went still. The twin sobbed, "Brother! Bruno! I can't live without you!" A soldier came in to take away the dead. The surviving twin refused to allow them to take his brother. The younger brother tried to get him away, but he only let go when he was hit with the brunt of the soldier's gun. He wailed as he lied on the floor with his younger brother at his side.

The memory changed to where an American soldier was talking to the twin; looking different from before with his hair growing back. Then they saw the American fall when a bullet shot through his skull. The Last memory was a terrified young boy curled up in a small cupboard. There were sounds of shouts in German and the stomping of boots. The memory ended when the door to the cupboard was yanked open.

The boys tried to regain their composure as they got to their feet with the help of Castiel. The boy ghost groaned, "Babcia, Mamusia ,Tatu, Mara, Aurania, Bruno, Dominic, Jonathon, and Jack. I lost all of them my entire family after everything was taken from us: Our home, our rights, our dignity, and our lives."

Sam said, "Dominic and Jonathon… they survived the war. They lived happy lives. Jonathon became a pilot and died at 60. Dominic got married, had kids, grandkids. Your sister Aurania is still alive. She knows your still here, and she wants you to move on. Do you think any of your family would want this for you?"

Peter was stunned, "They survived the war… Aurania is alive? She wants me to move on"

John stood next to the manifestation of Peter, "I can help you with that."

Peter nodded, and John began to chant in a strange language. Castiel muttered, "He is speaking Enochian."

Peter began to glow and before he disappeared he said, "Thank you."

* * *

The House was stood still, and no one spoke. Of course it would be Dean who would break the silence, "Now that the whole ghost thing is all settled. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?"

John ran his hand through his hair, "The whole 'ghost thing' would have gone a hell of a lot easier if you dickheads hadn't barged in like that."

"Who are you calling dickheads you're the one who messed up our case!" Dean snapped, "Why'd you tell that Lady Aurania that we were coming? How'd you even know we were coming? How do you even know this stuff you're just a kid? How do you know Enochian?"

John sighed, "Damn can't you be quiet for just a minute my head hurts."

"Not until we get answers!"

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean just calm down for a second and let him talk."

John chuckled, "Well as much as I'd love to talk. I really should be going."

Dean and Sam stood in front of the door. John wasn't fazed by this and took off full speed throwing himself out the windowless window. Dean yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

He asked, "Cas, can you catch him for us?"

Castiel flew off in a flash, appearing a moment later in beside the Impala with a struggling child in his grasp. John contorted his body and moved his legs around Castiel's neck. He pulled himself upward and forcefully hit a certain spot on Castiel's back causing him to crumple. Dean and Sam could only watch in awe, until they saw the boy had pulled out an angel blade and had it pressed to Cas' neck. Sam held up his hands and said soothingly, "John we just want to talk."

"Yeah, like how do you know Cas is an angel?" Dean interrupted

Sam glared at Dean, "Please John, we just need a minute to talk and figure out what's going on."

John scoffed and released Castiel. Jumping onto the hood of the Impala he said, "Alright fine, you're Sam and Dean. You're hunters, and Castiel is an angel. I told her you were coming because I figured you'd try something stupid like that. I know this stuff because I'm a hunter. As for everything else you can go suck a dick. Now can I go home?"

Dean stomped his foot, "No way. That doesn't clear up anything. How do you even know about us?"

"I hear things, and you know there's an entire book series about you."

Castiel asked, "You had said that in reference to the question of how you know Enochian Dean could go 'suck a dick', but I also wish to know how you were able to incapacitate me like you did."

"I learned from the best." John replied

"So are your parents hunters?" Sam questioned

John glanced at Dean "Don't got any."

"You said that you wanted to go home," Dean interrogated, "We'll take you there so we can get this all sorted out."

John rolled his eyes, "You asshats aren't going to let this go are you?"

Dean shorted, "Not if you're going to keep insulting us, Brat."

John fake gasped, "Oh Brat, that's rough not like haven't heard that one a million times."

He got into the back of the Impala with Cas. It would save him from having to walk all the way home. Sam said to Dean, "You're being pretty rough on him. Usually you go all maternal when kids are involved."

"Sammy, this kid isn't some normal kid. Dean pointed out, "He says he's a hunter, but he took down Cas, and he can speak Enochian. There's just something off about him. I also don't like the looks he's been giving me."

Sam considered saying how he thought John looked very much like Dean, but he figured it would only get him more riled up than he already was. They drove away from the old Victorian, and when they got onto the main road Sam asked, "So John where do you live?"

"10405 N 1st Avenue Place." He replied

"The Winchester house?" Dean questioned

Sam mouthed 'John Winchester' to Dean and Dean asked, "Are you a Winchester?"

Sam noticed that John blushed slightly. He said, "No, I just live there."

When they pulled up to the house John quickly jumped out. They boys and Cas followed behind him into the foyer. It was a pretty nice house on the inside too. John mumbled under his breath, "Where are they? They better not have gone out with Danny again."

A happy screech of 'JOHNNY!' rang out from the stairway leading to the basement. A small boy ran to John like a bat out of hell. He said," Johnny you're home!" Dean and Sam were at a loss for words seeing the smart mouthed scowling boy grinning from ear to ear as he embraced the boy who looked about four. His hair was dark and looked like it was in an eternal state of bed head. His eyes were a bright cerulean blue and seemed to sparkle. Dean couldn't help but smile when he realized who the boy reminded him of. He turned to said person and became worried. Castiel had turned pale, his eyes were wide, and his lips were slightly parted as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Dean shook his shoulder, "Hey Cas, man are you okay?"

The little boy turned to them suddenly. He tilted his head and asked, "Cas?"

He released John and instead latched onto Castiel. The look Cas made was a look Dean thought Sam would make if the ugliest most gruesome clown in existence had decided to give him a bear hug. The boy beamed, but Castiel looked absolutely horrified. At that exact moment the song '_Just the Way I am_ by. Skye Sweetnam' blasted throughout the house. John yelled, "I am going to kill those angelic sons of bitches!"

* * *

If you want to review tell me what you think. Thanks for reading -C.J


	6. The idiotic angelic trio

**My English teacher watches Supernatural. I asked about Destiel, she said she could totally see that and all. I did not expect her to start talking about Wincest (which she ships). It was just a 'wow' kind of moment. Update on the day Supernatural aired. I can't spoil anything for those not yet there in the season but just... heartbreaking -C.J**

* * *

Dean thought that song just HAD to be Sam's taste as it continued to play. John stomped through the house and down the stairs to the basement. Since Castiel was still zoned out, Sam thought it'd be better if they took the boy off of him. When Sam went to grab the kid he whimpered and Castiel came out of his trance, "It's all right Samuel."

The boy giggled as Castiel resituated him in order to hold him better. The two then followed after John. Dean looked to Sam, "What was that all about?" Sam could only shrug in response, and the two went to the basement.

Dean and Sam had seen their fair share of scary, mentally scarring, horrid things in their day. There were some things they wish they had never seen, but this one rocketed to the top of the list. In the beat to 'Just the way I am' Gabriel, Balthazar, and a young John Winchester were dancing a combination of backstreet boy looking moves, hip hop, and some sexy dancing. It was so startling that in that moment neither of the boys remembered that both Gabriel and Balthazar had been dead, or that the face of their father was also there.

The little John did not look the least bit amused. He bellowed as much as an eight year old could, "Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar what the hell is going on!"

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel shut the music off, "Balthazar its shuffle, jazz hands, shuffle, pelvic thrust, sprinkler. You're doing it all wrong!"

"Well if you wouldn't keep stepping on my feet the whole bloody time!"

John glared at the three angels, "Are you idiots finished with your stupid dance routine."

Gabriel sighed, "It's a shame only Michael can do the sexy butt swivel correctly."

Sam choked out, "Gabriel…Balthazar…Michael!"

Gabriel noticed the boys and grinned, "How goes it Samsquach! Dean-o! When did you get home Johnny?"

John yelled, "Gabriel what the hell is this about? Did you know about this? I can't even… you bastards!" He dashed up the stairs with Michael following closely on his heels.

Balthazar said, "Pleasure to see you again Mud Monkeys. Castiel if you weren't holding that kid right now I'd hit you for I don't know killing me."

Castiel looked at his brother with a sorrow filled gaze, "Balthazar I have wronged so much. I've made many mistakes. There's no way I can repent, even with my time in Purgatory. Brother I am so sorry."

Balthazar groaned, "Those puppy eyes! Cassie…"

Gabriel said, "Balthazar can you leave me and Cas to talk for now."

Balthazar nodded and flew off instead of taking the stairs. Once Balthazar was gone Gabriel spoke slowly, "Now before you blow up on me Castiel just let me explain. I know you may be angry, confused, and hurt, but we had very good explanations for all of this."

Castiel raised his voice, "Gabriel how do you plan to explain all this to me. You and Balthazar are alive, and Michael is no longer in the cage. You all seem to be cohabitating together, and what about this child!"

Gabriel replied, "Dad brought us back, but because of that we gotta hang out here and get by like the good brothers we are." He changed to speaking in Enochian, "As for the kid, I'm guessing by now you recognized his grace and soul. His name is Daniel. Balthazar and I were resurrected when the little fledgling appeared. We've been looking after him ever since."

Castiel looked at the boy and whispered, "Daniel…" Daniel seemed ecstatic that Castiel knew his name and buried his face in Cas' chest. Castiel smiled fondly, but it fell when he looked to Dean then back to Gabriel and said in Enochian, "What of Dean? How do you suppose I explain any of this to him?"

"You think Dean would be able to handle that info Cassie? He'd flip! I'll handle it alright, and when the time comes we'll tell him."

Castiel stroked Daniel's hair, "You are right. Thank you for all you have done."

Gabriel smiled, "No problem, now just play along and your big brother will handle this."

Dean had begun to get seriously annoyed. He grumbled, "Are you guys planning on speaking English anytime soon?"

Gabriel was about to turn his attention to his favorite muttonheads when Balthazar zapped in. He asked, "You tell them about Cas' kid yet?"

Both Dean and Sam's jaws nearly hit the floor. Castiel expected Dean to yell, but instead he stuttered, "Cas'… Are you saying this kid Daniel…is Cas' kid?"

Gabriel loved his brother Balthazar a lot, but at that moment he was ready to smite him for opening his big mouth. Gabriel had to smooth things over before they got worse. He laughed, "Oh yeah you see Daniel is Cas' kid. It's different for Angel than for you humans. 'Kid' is the fledgling who's grace resonances with an older angel's. The older angel than looks after that fledgling until they are grown."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's completely different for you mud monkeys, sorry about that." Balthazar added

Dean really didn't get it all that much, but it didn't sound like Castiel had suddenly had some fling with a human woman without telling them. He wasn't Cas' boss or anything, but he did feel he deserved to know being his best friend and all, "Oh okay cool."

Sam had got a better grasp of it than Dean, and he felt there was something they weren't telling him and Dean. Since it wasn't his place to question it he decided to get some different questions answered. He was about to address said questions when Gabriel interrupted, "Now why don't we move this little get together into the den and out of mine and Balthazar's awesome fortress."

The so called awesome fortress was large, being a basement. There were two king sized beds, a billiards table, a high tech stereo system, a leather couch, a candy bar machine, and a functional bar housing some fairly expensive liquor. Oh yeah, did they ever have questions.

Once in the den, which had a sizable TV, Gabriel flopped down on the couch and said, "Alrighty boys, ask away!"

Sam asked, "So God just suddenly decided to step in and the problems up in Heaven are just being worked out. How'd you get all this stuff? Why'd you use our name anyway?"

Balthazar whistled, "One question at a time for all out sakes!"

Gabriel made a Snickers bar appear, "Balthy eat a -"

"I don't want to hear that lame joke again for the millionth time."

"Suit yourself." Gabriel began munching on the candy, "So here's the deal Samsquach. God is in fact dealing with everything in heaven. Luci and Raphael are in time out right now. Hell and all the demons are locked up. We have all this nice stuff because, Hello Archangel. Also we used your name because: One it was the first one to come to my mind. Two because Gabriel Winchester just has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Michael had suggested Angeles, but the irony was just too much."

Dean asked, "Oh yeah what happened to Michael and John?"

Gabriel glanced towards the stairs and without warning he and Balthazar zapped out of the room. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean and Sam started heading upstairs leaving Cas in the den. They were going ask if he wanted to go see what was up, but decided against it when they saw him with Daniel. He just looked so calm, and looked so fondly at the child. Daniel seemed perfectly content to be in Castiel's arms and would babble away in Enochian. Dean had even heard the kid call Cas daddy in English at one point. Sam was perfectly comfortable with his masculinity to comment on its cuteness. Dean merely grumbled, but Sam knew Dean found it just as endearing maybe more.

The House had a lot of windows with about five rooms and four baths; a pretty nice house. Dean and Sam found the room they were looking for due to the yelling being emitted from it. "Gabriel why the hell are Sam and Dean here and they were messing with my case. Daniel looks really happy so that's good, but still. I just can't deal with this not now!"

The voice of Michael was calmer, "John, I am aware you were highly angered by this turn of events. Yet Daniel had benefited greatly, and perhaps you might as well. You may not believe you are capable of handling this, yet in that sense you are similar to the righteous man in which you constantly fleeing from your emotions."

"Michel I will make a Lego out of an angel blade, and I hope you step on it."

"I do not understand why a 'Lego' would be more beneficial than a regular angel blade if you wish to do me harm."

Balthazar said, "Now, now there's no need to be violent just because Johnny is upset about his daddy showing up."

John's voice was laced with spite, "If you say that again…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. What did he mean by daddy? The gears in Sam's brain clicked. He swallowed, "Dean… I think he means you."

Dean didn't respond. He was trying to figure out how to take all the information in. Apparently the eight year old, smart mouthed, capable, hunter was his son. Dean wasn't one to go without protection because he didn't want to be tied down after a fling, but it could only go so far. It wasn't because he didn't like or want kids. It was because he didn't want to have one and have the poor thing grow up in the same life Sam and him had to. He didn't think he was the type of guy that should have kids: A 90% crap guy near alcoholic with no house, no money of his own that wasn't stolen, and no redeeming qualities what so ever. But here he was with a kid that was without his influence already a hunter at his age and with a sort of resentment towards the world other than the little fledgling Daniel.

Dean felt like his head was gonna explode. Sam shook his brother's shoulder, "Dean!"

Dean walked right into the bedroom without a seconds thought. Michael said, "It appears that the Winchester brothers were listening to our conversation and are now knowledgeable thanks to your comment Balthazar."

"Oh sure pin it on me. If I didn't know any better I'd thought you were being sarcastic."

The bedroom was shared by Daniel and John. One side of the room was neat with a box of toys in the corner, and angel teddy bear sitting on the bed. A nightlight was plugged into the wall. The other side was messier with stacks of old books on the floor along with the Supernatural series. The walls were covered in lore and papers written in ancient texts, and in the corner was a sturdy traveling chest which held a pretty impressive arsenal of weapons. John turned away from all of them when the boys entered the room.

Gabriel laughed, "Well boys we've got a little secret that we've been meaning to share!"

"What like you've been meaning to tell me I've got a kid? How did this even happen?" Dean shouted.

"Well I don't really want to give you that talk Dean-o."

"How is he a hunter? What about his mom? How is he with you guys?"

John responded, "How I'm a hunter is none of your business, and as for being stuck with these douche wads I'm just here to look after Danny and that's it. I promised Danny I'd protect him, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Dean's slight anger simmered; he could understand the kids need to protect those he cared about even at his young age. "Alright fine, but what about your mom, I didn't even hear anything about anyone trying to find me. Did your mom not want you to know or…"

John sighed, "I really don't wanna talk about."

Dean nodded, "Okay, we don't have to right now. It's still a lot you know."

Unlike Michael who seemed totally unfazed by the atmosphere, Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel were getting a little uncomfortable. Gabriel said, "Hey Mikey why don't you, me, Sammy-kins and Balthy go get Pizza for dinner it's getting a little late. Michael had found it strange that they would take the effort to go get pizza when there was perfectly good food in the refrigerator. Yet he flew off anyway with his brothers. Sam was almost awestruck at Gabriel's nonexistent subtleness.

John felt a little tenser now that the idiotic angel trio was gone.

Dean asked, "So um I know you don't want to talk about your Mom right now, but can I ask why your name's John?"

"I…I chose that name for myself."

Dean nodded, "You know my Dad's name was John."

John paused, and then mumbled, "Yeah, I know."

The room got eerily silent. Dean wasn't the best guy for making conversation; that was Sammy. Dean was just about to start talking about the kid's preference of weapon when John recalled, "Oh I almost forgot! Danny still has to take his bath."

He rushed out the door leaving Dean in the dust. Dean picked up the old looking bible that sat on John's nightstand. He'd noticed the cross around the John's neck, but not many hunters were religious. Dean had a lot of things he was curious about involving John, but he wouldn't try to force anything out of him. John's head peered out from the doorway, "Hey are coming or do you plan on pawing through my shit all night?"

Dean smirked, "I wasn't pawing through your shit, and you know you have a mouth that'd make a soldier blush."

He put down the bible and went down stairs where Cas and Daniel were.

* * *

Dean didn't have a single doubt about how much John cared about Daniel. He instantly smiled when he caught sight of Daniel, and his voice never had that certain venom to it. John addressed Castiel politely, "Castiel, Daniel has to take his bath. May I take him?"

Castiel was very reluctant to let him go, but Daniel had Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael's trust and he knew that now his brothers meant no harm. John carted Danny off to take his bath as Dean sank into the comfy lazy boy. He sighed, "This has been one hell of a day. I mean you've got a little angel to look after, and I find out I've got a kid."

"That is true, although I hadn't expected you to come to terms to John that easily. He does look very much like you so that may be good reason to believe he is indeed your child"

Dean laughed, "Are you making fun of me Cas? I'm not a total douche you know. I won't demand a Jerry Springer blood test or anything. "

"I don't understand is 'Jerry Springer' a type of blood test. I have not heard of it."

Dean figured that Castiel did need some lessons on references like that, and maybe just maybe he could swallow his pride and watch Jerry with him. For the first time in a long time Dean felt vaguely safe and really comfy. He and Cas were chilling in an expensive house, Pizza was coming, Hell's locked up, and their kids were in the bath. Sure Dean had a crap load of troubles a mile long already, and now a kid that he really didn't want to saddle with that, but the Lazy boy seemed to make everything rainbows and bubbles. He started to feel a little drowsy, and before Castiel knew it Dean had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile In the bathroom, John was washing all the dirt and grim from Danny's hair. John was now eight years old, but he didn't mind bathing with Danny. He had for six months now since Daniel was a baby and he'd been terrified that Danny might drown. He'd aged weirdly fast, but stopped after hitting around the mental and physical state of a four year old.

John had started to wash his own hair when Daniel made his wings appear on the material plain hitting John in the face. His wings trashed and made water splash everywhere. He jumped out of the tub, and used his mojo to make himself dry with his shorts on. Danny could be really rambunctious sometimes. Danny ran out of the bathroom, wings still astray just like his dark wild hair, leaving John to soak. John closed his eyes and sank in the warm water. Danny was clean anyway and his escape would give him time to think.

Castiel had been slightly startled when a half-naked fledgling had rushed into the den. The boy was bearing his wings for all to see and it made Castiel slightly proud. They were a midnight black color with greys adorning the tips. Like his had been as they were a little too large for his body; he would be an excellent flier one day. As for today they were very downy and he had yet to get his full flight feathers. Castiel smiled, "Hello little one, are you done with your bath?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. Castiel held out his arms and asked, "Would you like me to hold you little one?" This time Daniel shook his head as he walked towards the sleeping Dean, "Mama."

Castiel shushed him, "Little one if Dean hears you calling him that he might become angry."

Daniel climbed on top of Dean and lied on his chest, his wings stretched out over them; he pointed at Castiel, "Daddy," then pointed at Dean, "Papa."

Castiel chuckled softly, "Little one I do not know how he would react to that either."

Castiel hadn't expected to feel such affection for his fledgling, but it seemed to come to him naturally. He had to try his hardest to keep quiet when Daniel yawned and cuddled closer to Dean. The little one's soft breathing slowed; drowned out by Dean's slight snoring.

* * *

**I'd really like some feedback on this chapter just to see what you thought so review if you want. Also as for the Skye Sweetnam song first time I heard it I instantly thought Gabriel and added Balthazar after a while. It never failed to make me I imagined the thing with Michael I nearly choked on tea.**


	7. Dean's near cut and run

"How about we get one pepperoni pizza, one cheese, and one with half veggie lovers and meat lovers?"

Sam groaned, "I do NOT want Dean's cholesterol filled pizza anywhere near mine!"

"Gabe I want wings." Balthazar whined

"Balthazar why would you wish to consume 'wings' I find the thought horrendous! Are you a cannibal of sorts?"

"Alright Fine, We'll have one pepperoni, one cheese, one veggie lovers, one meat lover's pizza and buffalo wings."

"Gabriel I was unaware that buffalos had wings. They are mammals that I assumed where flightless." Michael stated

The teenage young woman by the name of Brittany just wanted to work her minimum wage job to save up for a car. Never before did she have a night working at Paul's Pizza Place like the one she was having now. Four fairly handsome men had walked in and almost instantly began bickering over what to order.

There was one insanely tall guy who looked like he served in the military, but his hair suggested otherwise. One of the men was a pretty short man with combed back hair and a sucker in his mouth. Another one of the men wore fairly stylish clothes and sounded British. The last guy had neatly combed black hair. He was really odd. He had a somewhat superior air, and looked at everything as if he was observing it one a different level than everyone else. They all seemed so different, but they argued like they'd known each other for a long time.

"You know maybe we should get the cake too." Gabriel suggested

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

Gabriel gasped, "How dare you!"

Brittany was getting a little tired, and wanted her shift to hurry up and end more than anything else.

"Fine, fine, We'll have one pepperoni, one cheese, one veggie lovers, one meat lover's pizza and buffalo wings. That's my final answer."

Brittany quickly rang up their order, and prayed that it would be quick. She breathed a sigh of relief when the group went out the door with their pizza and wings in hand. She wondered if the pizza fumes had somehow gotten to her. She could have sworn she saw the men suddenly disappear. Maybe it was lack of sleep; she was just seeing things.

Gabriel was just about to give a 'Pizza Delivery!' shout when Michael clamped his hand over his younger brother's mouth. Gabriel looked questioningly to Sam, who lost the rock paper scissors tournament to see who would carry the pizza, and Balthazar. Balthazar seemed to be trying not to smile, and Sam had broken out into a full grin like Santa had brought him strippers and all the salad he could eat.

Sam pointed to Gabriel's Lazy boy where Dean Winchester was sleeping with Daniel sleeping on his chest. Daniel had his wings out covering them like a small blanket. John was reading quietly on the floor. On the cough Castiel had noticed their return, but he held up one finger to his lips in the universal sign of 'my fledgling and human are sleeping so shut your cakeholes.'

Of course Dean's stomach made up a majority of his brain, so when the smell of pizza caught his nose he began to stir. He noticed that something warm was on top of his chest. Dean moved his hand over the thing, still trying to fully wake up, and his fingers ran through something fluffy. Daniel woke up when he felt someone touching his wings. Seeing that it was just Dean put him at ease. If it had been anyone else he'd have Johnny kick their butts. Dean wrapped an around Daniel to keep him in place when he sat up. Dean yawned, "You guys bring back Pizza?"

Sam asked, "You have a nice nap?"

"It was pretty awesome thanks for asking. You must have had some nice bonding time with your new angel BFF's"

"That's great we were just planning on making friendship bracelets. Now get your ass out of my chair." Gabriel demanded.

Dean considered sitting in the chair and moving his ass all around on it just to irk the archangel, but decided pizza was a more pressing matter. He got up with Daniel still in his arms.

"Hey are Danny's wings a normal thing?"

"He's just a fledgling so yeah. We can also materialize our wings on a materiel plain if we try; it's not our full true forms, but it's a smidgen. "Gabriel unfurled his six golden wings. He was a bit of a show off and it was totally worth it by Dean's and Sam's reactions. Daniel jumped from Dean to Gabriel fluttering his wings slightly. Gabriel knew Danny was just like any little angel, and an older angel's wings were very comforting; Especially with Gabriel's immense grace. Dean looked a little disappointed when Daniel left his hold, but he didn't dwell on it and instead went for the pizza. "Cas, you want any pizza? Meat lover's is way better than Sammy's veggie crap."

Castiel replied, "I do not require sustenance."

Balthazar said, "Well some of us like sustenance."

John asked, "Gabe did you get cheese?"

Gabriel hadn't really noticed John was there. He wasn't a chatterbox, but he always sent out a somewhat intimidating aura. It was a bit strange that John seemed so calm and relaxed. He made his wings disappear and said "Sure Johnny boy it's the box that doesn't smell like every animal Dad created, or a garden."

Dean gave Gabriel the finger when he grabbed his pizza. Sam had started asking why they decided to set up shop in Kearney Nebraska. Gabriel claimed that a candy store called Bumblebees sold the best truffles anywhere, and that the old fashioned sweets they had were to die for. Balthazar said that they also chose it because it was one state under Bobby's. He claimed the old hunter wasn't half bad for a mud monkey. Sam had tried his best to include Michael in the conversations, but it always ended awkwardly on Sam's end.

Castiel had taken full interest in holding Danny as he ate his pepperoni pizza with John close by probably making sure Danny didn't choke or something, thus he didn't pay much attention. Dean on the other hand was acting weird. He seemed a bit anxious, and he kept staring off into space. What was the weirdest thing that set Sam off was that Dean had barely touched his Pizza.

* * *

Sam was making himself comfy in one of the empty rooms. Gabriel decked it out to correspond with Sam's taste, with the exception of some cream for genital herpes on the nightstand that Sam demanded he remove. Sam had crashed almost instantly on the bed that didn't smell like cigarettes or have scratchy sheets like many beds he had slept in. John had disappeared shortly after dinner, and was assumed asleep when Castiel put Daniel to bed. Gabriel and Balthazar really didn't need sleep, but they enjoyed it. Michael on the other hand never slept. Gabriel said that he just did whatever Archangel Michael's do at 1 am; probably listening to angel radio or trying to talk to God.

At 2:32 am Dean Winchester was soaring down the highway in the Impala. He'd downed a whole bottle of Whiskey and a number of empty beers where thrown into the back seat. Dean was wallowing in his self-conceived idea that he was complete crap. At first he'd been a total ass to John for just being a little odd and suspicious.

He was a total ass indefinitely. When they had asked John if he had parents he said he didn't have any even though he had known Dean was his father. It was because John knew Dean wasn't cut out for the job. The kid was one hell of hunter and he seemed to have picked up some tips from angels: speaking Enochain, knowing how to fight them. Maybe if Dean had known about him the kid wouldn't have to live that life. Dean had tried to be cool when the whole thing came out in the open, but he wasn't gonna last.

Sure when he talked to John he could tell the kid seemed pretty cool, and he cared a lot about Daniel. The two were like a mini him and Cas. The mini him part was what mortified Dean. Any kid like him was just bound to end up in trouble. When he had woken up to find Danny sleeping on his chest it made him smile.

Daniel wasn't even his and yet the little guy tugged at his heart, and Dean had felt something weird deep down when it came to Daniel. The whole eating dinner, talking like old friends, domestic sweetness thing just seemed way too surreal. There was no way it would last, not for Dean.

It had all hit him when he had seen Castiel put Daniel to bed. Daniel had put his wings away, and had started dozing off in Cas' lap. Dean watched on the sidelines as Castiel tucked the little guy in. Cas kissed the top of Danny's head, and spoke sweetly in Enochian. Dean hadn't the slightest idea of what Cas had said but he felt relaxed listening to it. Gabriel had put Castiel into another of the empty rooms, and Dean took the couch rather than another empty room. He didn't want to get too attached. After that bottle of whiskey and a couple beers Dean jumped into the Impala with a few beers for the road. He wasn't sure where he was driving to, but he was driving like hell was on his tail.

Dean had driven for about an hour when Castiel appeared in the car; causing Dean to almost swerve off the road. He slurred "Cas— Don- Don't do that!"

Castiel stated, "You are very intoxicated Dean."

"No, I'm just a little buzzed"

"What is it you believe you are doing at this moment Dean? Driving off in the Impala after mass consumption of alcohol without notifying your brother of your exit seems unwise."

Dean growled, "Just shut up and go away."

Castiel used his angel mojo to move the car go the curb than he shut it off, "No, I will not shut up nor will I go away. I am curious to why you are running away."

"I'm running because it'd be 'unwise' for me to stay!" Dean yelled, "I mess everything up, everything I touch ends up going to shit. All of it back there was just too nice for me. Cas I can't…I just can't. John's my kid I know but it'd be a lot better for him if I wasn't there to just mess up everything. You can't expect me to be okay when I find a little angel had fallen asleep on top of me. Daniel! I don't even know why I feel like I need that kid too! I don't even know him and it's just something, I dunno somewhere in me I feel like that kid means a lot to me. That's rich coming from a guy who deserved to be in hell."

Castiel grabbed Dean's chin so he would face Castiel. He spoke sternly, "Dean Winchester, you will understand this. You deserved to be saved. I do not comprehend how you can hate yourself so much. When I pulled you out of hell you fought me, biting, kicking, hitting, and screaming that you were where you belonged. Even then I knew that that bright scarred soul belonged to a righteous man. You to not destroy everything you touch, if you believe I am one of those things you are wrong. I was a loyal, obedient soldier before I met you; I never questioned anything. After I met you I did, I gave everything for you willingly. I do not regret that decision at all. Now I have friends. In heaven I never really had friends other than Balthazar; my brothers and sisters were only comrades. Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar are now here, and so is Daniel. I have regrets about some of the choices I have made, but I will never regret meeting you."

Dean moved his hand to Cas' cheek, "You know Danny has your eyes exactly. It's weird you know."

Castiel chuckled. Dean was very intoxicated. He said, "Dean you know that the direction you were driving in was directly to Bobby's home in South Dakota. It seems that even in this drunken state you were going to Bobby as you and Sam do when you wish to seek out answers."

Dean rested in his seat and sighed, "I guess."

"Perhaps in the morning you should call Bobby and make him aware of the circumstances we are under."

"I meant to tell him how the case went after it was all done, but it got kind of hectic. You can just mojo us and the Impala back to Kearney. I don't feel like driving"

Dean barely felt it when Castiel flew them back. He was starting to get used to the whole flying thing. They sat in silence in the car for a while until Dean said, "With the angels in boot camp and hell locked up we could take some time off."

Castiel nodded, "I am sure Sam would appreciate that. He has also grown to enjoy my brothers' company."

"Your brothers bonding with my brother, that's kind of cool in a way."

"Perhaps you and John can 'bond' and become closer in a parental sense."

Dean snorted, "I dunno you and me have that 'profound bond' thing right? I'm not too sure about a parental type of bond. There's not exactly anything in my dad's journal about actually BEING a dad. Mine was closer to a drill sergeant than a dad. I called him Sir a lot more than I did dad. He tried, but he was an obsessed bastard after Mom died. He wasn't really there for us. I always tried to be there for Sam, but I wasn't a dad. He always told me to protect Sam, and I always let him down."

Castiel was growing annoyed with Dean's continuous self-hate, "Dean, do you not realize you sold your soul for your brother? I see that John had inherited your overwhelming will to protect. You are only human there's only so much you can do, yet you always try your best and more. You are an extraordinary human, and you shall be an extraordinary father. You are protective, gentle, kind, understanding. You are not simply a cold hearted hunter. You are to be a great father. Both you and I seem to possess as you say 'Daddy issues' but I will do my best with Daniel as you will with John."

Dean felt a smile rise to his lips," Daddy issues huh?"

* * *

Castiel and Dean got out of the Impala and walked into the house. They had not expected to find an 8 year old sipping coffee waiting for them. He flipped on a lamp and asked, "You have any idea what time it is?"

Dean tried his hardest to smother a rising laugh, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm drinking coffee? Damn eight year old metabolism is a bitch."

Dean nodded, "I just went out for a drive okay no late night donut runs without ya."

John wondered if Dean was dropped on his head as a child, "Who go's for donuts at 3 am? I can smell booze oozing off you all the way over here."

Castiel said, "Dean has drunk quantities of alcohol tonight."

"Sorry about that." Dean mumbled

John wasn't really bugged by that. What bugged him was that the drunken dude with Rapunzel eyes had picked him up as if we were a baby leaving his coffee behind. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Dean whispered, "Shhh there are people sleeping."

"I'm well aware there are people sleeping now put me down, you ass!"

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean carry John up the stairs after a short struggle. He flew into the room Gabriel had allotted for him, and crashed down upon the bed as he had seen Dean do numerous times before. Perhaps tonight he would allow his mind and grace to rest just this once.

John jumped into bed carefully not wanting to wake Danny. Dean had nearly tripped over the Supernatural books. He asked, "So I'm guessing you really do know a lot about me and Sam?"

"I know most things like Yellow Eyes, the Impala, and the apocalypse; just basic stuff. The first book's my favorite. Danny likes the 5th because that's when Cas comes in."

Dean snickered, "You're not fangirling on me are ya?"

John blushed, "Get over yourself, douche wad."

"You know Bobby right? Tomorrow do you want to maybe I dunno talk to him?"

"I've heard some about him from other hunters. A lot say he's the go to guy for info and stuff." John replied

Dean was about to leave so John could go to sleep when John asked, "Don't go driving off drunk next time okay? You might get in a car wreck or something."

Dean stayed in the doorway for a while, and then he walked back into the room. He ruffled John's hair, "I wasn't going to abandon you alright. I won't ever I promise. We're family, not fully yet, but we will be."

"You're really drunk."

Dean smiled, "Yeah maybe just a little." He walked out of the room and softly closed the door. Danny's nightlight illuminated his side of the room. John pulled his covers closer to his chin, and thought about what Dean had said. He had come to the conclusion that he would give the guy a chance earlier, but now his head had started to hurt. Dean had said he wouldn't ever abandon him. John had put his faith in Michael. Michael was the first to ever gain his full trust, and to never let him down. John wondered if maybe it could be the same with Dean. He buried his face in his pillow, and sighed. He had better get Balthazar's Belgium waffles in the morning of there would be hell to pay for the stress he had to deal with.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and to all those that reviewed. If you have any thought of opinions about this story/ chapter you can review if you so please. This is an AU that's not exactly set in a certain time period, and if there's anything confusing or you have questions ask or let me know.**


	8. A Mama Dean makes an entertained Sam

Dean Winchester was hung over. He downed a bottle of water and a couple pills. All claims of just being just a little buzzed were nowhere to be found. He ached all over; especially his head. Castiel hadn't told any of them about Dean's near cut and run last night, but Sam seemed like he already knew. Balthazar was, to Dean's surprise, an early riser and he busied himself in cooking Belgium waffles and bacon for breakfast. When Gabriel woke up he had atrocious bed head, and was nowhere near the morning person. John was cutting up Daniel's waffles into bite sized pieces when he said, "Mikey went out early this morning, and he probably won't be back till this evening."

Gabriel yawned, "I always wonder what the hell he does when he's gone."

"Maybe he's secretly like you and has a thing for nymph orgies?" Balthazar suggested

Daniel asked, "Johnny what's an orgy?"

Castiel said, "Brothers It would be preferable if you not used terms involving certain activities when in the little one's presence."

"Cassie we watch our language around him most of the time. It's not like he knows what an orgy is."

At that moment Dean had been trying to get to the bacon, and ended up being bitten by the grease, "Son of a bitch!"

Danny mimicked, "Son of a bitch!"

Castiel frowned, "Little one, you mustn't mimic Dean's eccentricities."

Sam laughed. Dean had told him they'd be hanging around for a while. He had been grateful for a much needed vacation, but it seemed like it'd be more fun now that Michael was on the good guy's side and the other two angels weren't dead. He hadn't expected them to be as fun to be around as they turned out to be. Sam also found Cas' nickname for Danny just too adorable.

Dean made a face at Cas' eccentric comment. He was about to steal Cas' bacon as retribution when the phone in his pocket started blaring ACDC. It read: Bobby. Dean hissed, "Everyone shut up its Bobby!"

He flipped open his phone and said, "Hey Bobby. Oh yeah, the case. Well it didn't exactly go as planned." Dean looked at John, "You ever hear anything about a really YOUNG hunter by the name John?"

John glared at Dean and mouthed 'what the hell are you doing' as Dean listened intently to what Bobby was saying on the other end of the phone. "This kid ended up taking care of the ghost here. A little badass he is too. There's also some other stuff, but we'll let you in on that later. With a few yeahs later and an odd 'see you soon' Dean hung up the phone. Sam asked, "So what'd Bobby say?"

"Well he said Rufus had once told him about a 'Hunter child prodigy.' He said the hunter usually goes by just Kid or Boy. He said that Rufus had been working on a vampire nest out in Seattle and the kid pretty much beat him to it. Rufus apparently brags about it since other hunters have just heard rumors and stories about the kid though he said the name John didn't ring a bell. We'll soon be heading out for Bobby's."

Sam raised a brow, "And… You didn't say anything about Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael. Hell or Heaven under new management. Or I dunno John?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Some things you just don't do by phone Sammy."

After a few syrup drenched waffles Gabriel was starting to regain some of his energy. He said, "Well if you guys are going to Bobby Singer's for the weekend us angel bros can bond! Just me, Balthy, Cassy, Mikey and Danny"

"I'm not going anywhere without Danny." John stated

Dean asked, "I thought you wanted to go see Bobby too."

John's voice was cold and unyielding, "I don't particularly care if I see Bobby I don't know him. I was just curious, and I've heard he's a good hunter. I'm not going if Danny is staying. I have to look after Danny."

Sam attempted to reason with him, "John you've got four angels looking after him, two of them being archangels. Nothing will happen to Danny."

"You don't know that!" John snapped, "I am not going anywhere without Danny. That's final."

Gabriel and Balthazar weren't any help in the matter. Gabriel explained, "He's not going to budge. The kid is seriously stubborn."

Dean rationalized, "John I know how much you care about Danny, but we have to look at this from a different perspective."

"No you don't know. I said I'm not going anywhere without Danny."

Dean wondered if his dad had felt so exasperated with Dean and Sam as Dean was feeling with John. He was considering just having him and Sam head up to Bobby's when Michael appeared in the room.

Balthazar muttered, "Thank Dad."

Arms crossed, brow lowered, lip curled. John asked forcefully, "What the hell do you want?"

Michael either did not notice John's attitude, or simply chose to ignore it. He knelt down to John's height, "Jonathon do you recall when I asked you to have faith in me; to believe in me?"

"Do you recall when I asked you to not call me Jonathon?"

"I am being quite serious in my questioning John. Do you recall the time when I asked you to have faith in me."

John's scowl lessened, "Yeah, I remember."

"I shall not allow any harm to come to Daniel. Castiel will of course not allow Daniel to come to harm, but I shall also do everything in my power to ensure their safety. You have my word. Have I ever broken a promise that I have made to you?"

John no longer looked defiant. The look he gave Michael was one of absolute trust. Dean felt like his heart was being wringed dry. While he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do with John, Michael seemed to have the kid's full admiration. Dean remembered when he was a kid and his dad would be drunk yelling, "I don't know what you want me to do!" when Sam would cry. Dean would of course be his younger brother's sole comfort. Dean wondered if his Dad had felt the same jealously over it; at failing as a father.

Castiel whispered to Dean, "You have not even tried just yet. Do not get discouraged."

Dean hissed, "Did you read my mind?"

"No Dean I did not, was I close in proximity to what you were thinking?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel hadn't the slightest clue of why Dean had rolled his eyes in response to his question. He was about to question it when John tugged on his trench coat. Castiel asked, "How may I be of assistance to you John?"

John gestured for him to lean down. Castiel saw no reason not to comply thus he did as he was asked. John grabbed Cas' collar bringing Castiel's face to his. He sternly said, "Castiel, Danny sometimes gets nightmares, so if that happens you'll have to hold him until it's over. He'll usually go back to sleep if you read to him. If that doesn't work he likes warm milk with honey in it. He really likes honey so if worst comes to worst just give him a bottle of honey he'll drink it like a baby bottle. He hates being cold so when he goes to sleep make sure he's warm, and if he ever goes outside make sure he wears layers. He gets Closter phobic in closed spaces. His bear's name is Afriel. Do not question anything he says about Afriel or he might throw a tantrum. If that happens calm him down quickly or he might have an episode."

John turned to Gabriel, "If he does, call me. I don't care what you may think during that time, call me."

Castiel asked, "What do you mean by 'episode'?"

Balthazar laughed, "Have you seen fledgling tantrums Cassie? Sure when they're calm it's all sugar and sweetness, but they can be bloody hellions when they want to be. You were the most innocent naïve little fledgling, but when you got pissed all of heaven had to look out!"

Dean snickered, "Little fledgling Cas huh?"

"We'll be sure to tell you embarrassing stories another time."

This episode topic was forgotten in Castiel trying to stop Balthazar from telling Dean about the time he and Uriel had brawled it out in the Garden and Castiel had gotten out of divine punishment by using his puppy eye powers. Sam thought it was weird that rather than joining into the teasing Gabriel's serious gaze was meeting John's.

Sam and Dean had checked out of the hotel Castiel booked them, and they had expected John to be packed and ready when they got back. John had an old worn backpack slung over his shoulder, and a bawling Daniel attached to his feet. "NO JONNY DON'T GO!"

John tried to sooth him, "Danny I won't be gone too long okay. Gabe, Mikey, and Balthazar will be here. Castiel will be here too."

Daniel wailed, "I WANT JOHNNY. NO UNCLE GABEY, NO UNCLE MIKEY, NO UNCLE BALTHY! NO DADDY I WANT JOHNNY!"

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were all making a valiant attempt to pry Daniel from his beloved Johnny. Dean asked, "Um John, do you have all your stuff you need?"

"Yeah, but Danny isn't letting up."

Daniel looked at Dean and Sam with tears streaming down his little face. You could almost hear their hearts breaking. Danny cried, "Uncle Sammy, Mama pweze don't make Johnny goes!"

Sam felt his heart melt. The cute pweze and Uncle Sammy just hit him like a title wave of adorableness. Then the realization his him: Danny had just called Dean _Mama._ Everyone in the room became quiet with the exception of Danny's whimpering. Sam expected an explosion from Dean in order to defend his manhood instead Dean picked the distraught Daniel off of John and held him close. "What are those tears for? Johnny will be back soon after he goes on a little trip with us. If you don't stay with Cas he might get sad, and you don't want Cas to be sad do you?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to give you a big responsibility. You have to stay here and make sure Gabriel, Michael and Balthazar aren't too mean to Cas alright. Johnny will be with me and Sammy. We'll be at Bobby's for the weekend then we'll book it right back here."

"I got a 'sponsiblity. I make sure they don't be meanies to Daddy."

Dean laughed, "That's right little one." He rubbed Daniel's back and before he sat him down he said, "And I'm not your Mama."

Danny's lip quivered. Castiel picked Danny up and tried to soothe him in Enochian. Sam hit Dean in the arm, "Way to go making him cry."

Danny murmured, "Mama doesn't love me."

Dean sighed, "Danny I…I didn't mean… I do like you."

Danny started crying into Castiel's shirt. Dean didn't think his heart could take any more of it. He lifted Danny out of Cas' arms and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek, "Mama loves you! Mama loves you a lot forever and for always, don't cry little one!"

Sam stared in wonder at his brother; wondering if he had been replaced with a shifter. Dean spun Danny around and tossed him in the air catching Danny in his arms. Daniel's tears were soon forgotten replaced with joyful giggling. When Dean grew tired from the game he sat Danny on the ground and said, "Alright Danny. Are you going to be a good little angel for Cas?"

"I'll be good Mama. I promise."

Johnny hugged Danny one last time before they drove away in the Impala. Once they were nearly out of the city limits Sam asked, "Hey Mama, do you love me?"

Dean growled, "I do not want to hear it Sam. You saw Danny's face. Those tears could make Hitler rethink his lifestyle choices."

"Dean, you even started using Cas' nickname for him the whole 'little one' thing. I thought I was going to die from adorableness."

"Only you would Samantha."

"Shut up, Mama."

Dean turned up The Rolling Stones in order to drown out Sammy. Glancing in the rearview mirror he saw that John was nodding his head in beat to the music. Dean grinned; his boy had good taste. John still held some hostility towards them, but maybe some time alone without the angel brigade might get him to open up. Dean remembered when he and Sam had first met Bobby. Dean remembered instantly thinking the gruff old hunter was not someone Sammy needed to be around. Bobby would swear up and down that it was months before he saw Sammy not from behind Dean and even longer before he was even allowed to touch Sammy.

He laughed thinking how Bobby might react to John's attitude. Dean was young enough to find it a little funny, even if he sometimes ended up on the wrong side of that attitude. Sam had his ear buds in his ears in an attempt to retaliate to Dean's so called 'mullet rock.'

John commented conversationally, "67' Chevy Impala. The engine sounds good you must really take good care of her."

Dean smirked, "Yeah my baby's awesome. I had to rebuild her a few times, but she's the only car for us. Sam wants some electric car to add to his save the dolphins campaign. But Baby's practically one of the family. We could never replace her."

John laughed softly, "You know you're cool when you drive a Prius."

"If you want maybe I could show you what she's like inside. I tried to teach Sammy about cars once, and the best he can pull off is checking the oil."

"I don't know much about cars, but I can hotwire them when needed."

"That's my boy!" Dean exclaimed

This caused John to blush and resort to looking out the window. Dean sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…um piss you off or anything."

John mumbled, "I'm not pissed. I'm just not used to stuff like that."

"Stuff like what praise?"

John ignored Dean's blunt question and tried to change the subject, "How long is it going to take to get to Mr. Singers?"

Dean said, "I don't think Bobby will like being called Mr. Singer, but it's about 231.936 miles from Kearney to Sioux Falls. Until then do you want to play I SPY?"

John groaned, "You aren't seriously going to put me through this hell are you?"

"I'd much rather play I SPY than be in Hell again!"

"Alright fine! I SPY something green."

Dean switched between looking at the road and glancing around for anything green. He asked, "Is it the grass? The Mercedes that just passed?"

John snickered, "It's your girlish princess eyes."

Dean glared at John through the review mirror, "You do know that you're eyes are almost exactly like mine."

"Touché," John retorted.

Dean couldn't help grinning. He liked the kid's sense of humor. Sam had fallen asleep with his weirdo music playing in his ears. Dean asked, "Johnny so you see the black marker back there on the floor?"

John picked it up and leaned into the front, "You want me to draw a mustache on his face don't you?"

"I was thinking more of a beard and glasses."

John cackled, "Awesome!"

Maybe the drive to Bobby's wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

As an angel's wings are a physical manifestation of their grace they always tended to reflect the angel's personalities. Gabriel had six golden wings made of the morning sun. He was a bit careless, and very comfortable in regards to how he held his wings; sort of like how a bad mannered woman might unintentionally spread her legs while wearing a skirt. Michael had six pure white wings. He held his wings in a very dignified manner with the right amount of modesty. Balthazar had only two tawny colored wings. Like Gabriel he was comfortable with his wings on a material plain, but he was very proud of them and held them in an almost boasting stance. They had decided to let it all hang loose for Danny since it was just going to be them for the weekend.

Gabriel wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to getting Cas to show Danny his wings. A little fledgling always took comfort in their caretaker's wings, and it was crucial for Castiel to at the very least let Daniel see them. When Castiel's garrison had fought through hell to get to Dean many died in the battles. Castiel had been the only angel to fly down into the pit and grasp the man. Although they had saved the righteous man Castiel was left with blackened and burned wings. Castiel was never proud, dignified, or comfortable with his wings like his brothers. He could present them as shadows yes, but physically presenting them was different.

Michael stated, "Castiel your wings show how you were capable of saving the righteous man's soul from hell. You should feel honored about such a feat. You're battle scars may not be healed by your grace, yet there is no shame associated with them."

Gabriel stretched four of his wings out like how a cat would yawn, "Cassie your wings are awesome. It's not like Dean-o's here to see them. Don't want you peacocking him."

Castiel struggled to find his words, "I... I would never do such an audacious thing in Dean's presence."

Danny's head popped out from behind the couch. He asked "Mama?"

Balthazar picked him up and said, "Sorry twerp. Just because we say Dean doesn't mean he's here."

Danny pouted. After Dean, Sam, and John had left for Bobby's Danny had concluded that they would get back in no more than an hour. It had taken much persuasion to get him away from his look out spot near the window. Danny ruffled his downy black and grey wings, "I wanna see Daddy's wings."

Castiel sighed, "Little one must I?"

Danny nodded vigorously to the point where he almost fell out of Balthazar's arms. Castiel smiled. His Little one was generally sweet, pleasant, and good natured, but he always seemed to get what he wanted. Michael wouldn't ever think of favoritism with being the eldest of thousands of angel siblings, but Balthazar and Gabriel had taken to spoiling him and now the fledgling was used to getting his way.

Once Castiel's wings were unfurled, Daniel jumped to him. Castiel protectively wrapped his wings around Danny nearly covering his fledgling entirely. Danny didn't mind and instead snuggled close to Castiel like he had been wrapped inside a blanket of long feathers. It was different somehow from holding Danny solely in his arms, and brushing his wings across his fledgling's wings. It felt much closer and more comforting. Castiel wondered how Dean was getting along with John. Castiel had not, even with millenniums of wisdom at his disposal, expected how Dean reacted to being called Mama. Dean had been so affectionate, even saying _I Love you_ and calling Daniel _little one_. It was out of character for Dean. He was usually so guarded in regards to his emotions.

He and Sam would do anything for each other, but I love you wasn't really ever said. Shown in action, but not said. Castiel himself had felt a tad 'out of it' when it came to Danny. He hadn't felt something so strong since Dean. How one could make another disregard everything for that person's sake. Gabriel had said that no man could resist the charm of a cute angel fledgling. Many human commercial angels were displayed as saint like beautiful children. It seemed like that was more truthful for fledgling than all angels.

Castiel sat on the couch with Daniel nearly asleep in his arms. He must have gotten worn out from his fit over Johnny leaving. Castiel recalled what John had said about Daniel hating the cold, so he pulled his child closer to him using his wings. Danny's mix of soul and grace had started to simmer in an attempt to calm his thoughts and physical state. The familiar yet beautiful grace was something Castiel adored. Castiel could only hope that John and Dean were getting along well. The two were similar and their personalities were bound to clash. Surely Bobby would be able to talk some sense into Dean. For as long as Castiel had known the Winchester's it was Bobby who they turned to even if there seemed nowhere else to turn.

Castiel rubbed his sleeping fledgling's back. Balthazar had gone out, and Gabriel was trying to teach Michael the fundamentals of some video game. It was all in vain, since everything seemed to go straight over Michael's head when it came to the confounding device. Castiel couldn't think of a time as peaceful as this since he had been a fledgling. Castiel, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Sam, John, Daniel, and Dean as a family in a house safe and sound. Dean had once told Castiel that he was like family. The thought brought a smile to Castiel's usually stolid lips.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter came out very well. Tell me what you thought.**


	9. Weekend at Bobby's Part One

Bobby had some beers all ready when those two idjits pulled up with the kid. Dean was a good liar, but Bobby knew him a bit too well to be tricked. Dean was hiding something and Bobby had a feeling it was a big something. He took a swig of whiskey when he heard the front door being opened. Sam called out, "Bobby?"

"In here!"

The boys trampled through his house like wildebeest into Bobby's study. Bobby wondered if Sam knew he looked like a mustachioed Harry Potter. He didn't want to be the one to point it out. Dean said, "Hey, so uh we've got some important stuff to tell you."

Bobby pushed the beers towards the boys, "Well if it's important get to it. I also looked into that kid you were talking about. Rufus has nothing but praise, and other than stories and rumors I've got nothing."

Dean mumbled something over his shoulder that Bobby couldn't hear. A little boy slinked out from behind Dean and Sam. Bobby grumbled, "Boy, you just can't keep it in your pants can ya?"

Dean blushed, "What- I don't. How? He's-"

Bobby chuckled, "I'm not dumb. That boy looks nearly just like you."

"Bobby let me explain okay. I know you probably think I really messed up, but I didn't know. Until this hunt I really didn't know. John is a great kid and I had no part in that but…"

"Dean, calm down," Bobby interrupted, "You don't have to explain anything to me about that. So who's this John?"

John spoke up, "I'm John. Dean's probably gonna go into a self-blame fit so take of that."

Bobby was sure that kid was Dean's. His scowl and sharp tongue were very similar to a grouchy young Dean Winchester's.

Dean sighed, "I wasn't. I'm just sorry."

"I thought we've been over this. There's no need to be so stop being a bitch about it."

"I wasn't being a bitch!"

"Yeah you were, a whiny little bitch."

Sam said, "Bobby, we also wanted to tell you heaven and hell are out of the game. Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar are all topside and living domestically in Nebraska. Castiel's there with a fledgling he's got to look after."

"What's going on with the heaven brigade and Hell?" Bobby asked

Sam replied, "God's decided to clean up heaven with the angel's in timeout. Hell's been locked up, and Michael is now on our side. Balthazar and Gabriel were resurrected by God and now they're having brotherly bonding with Castiel."

Bobby closed the lore book he had been skimming through, "How do you know we can trust Michael after he wanted to wear Dean all over town?"

"Michael isn't a bad guy!" John said

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "John trusts Michael a lot, so we're just going to have to trust him too."

Bobby nodded grudgedly. He said, "Sam, why don't you take John into the kitchen. Must be hungry from driving all the way here nonstop. There's probably something edible in there."

John snorted, "If you wanted us to leave you could have just said so." John pulled Sam along. He would raid Bobby's kitchen anyway.

Bobby raised a brow at Dean. He said, "Johnny's a smart kid."

Bobby decided to get straight to the point, "Dean I'm not gonna give you the birds and the bees talk, but I want to know what you plan on doin' about all this."

Dean threw his hands into the air, "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. Hunting, picking up women, and eating that's all I know! Bobby I'm just not 'dad material'. Do I want John as my son? Hell yeah, but I don't want to mess everything up like I usually do. I've already been through the rounds with Cas about it, but I just don't want to make the same mistakes my dad made."

Bobby gawked at Dean, "Boy you must be stupid or something. You were always there for Sam, always! If there was anyone who's 'dad material' it's you. A lot of people don't want to end up like their parents. Hell, I didn't want to be like my old man and I never had kids because of it. See where that got me. Then I ended up looking after you two. You and Sam became my boys too. I'll always be here for you boys, and you're just going to have to try your damn well hardest with John. You may think you don't know what you're doing, but no one does when it comes to raising kids. When I was left with you and Sam I was scared out of my mind at first."

Dean chuckled, "I wasn't exactly nice when we first met you either."

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree in that sense. He's got the Winchester scowl."

Sam caught a look at his face in the toaster, and was vigorously trying to scrub Dean's handiwork from his face. John held a master poker face so Sam didn't question him at all.

John was in the process constructing himself a turkey, ham, and tomato sandwich when Sam said, "Dean's not a bad guy. He's just a little rough around the edges."

John smiled, "He's not as much as a douchebag as I had first thought."

"What'd you think of me when we'd first met?" Sam asked

"I first thought, 'Wow, that dude is freakishly tall"

"That isn't what I meant."

John said, "Alright well you didn't seem as obnoxious as Dean and a little more cautious. You don't seem like a bad guy yourself."

"I've done a lot of bad stuff," Sam replied, "I was even Lucifer's vessel. I like to believe I'm good, but who the hell knows."

"It's not like any of that shit matters. I'm eight years old and I've done some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Let's not get into that stuff now. Want a cookie?"

Sam laughed, "You actually found cookies?"

John said, "Yeah Oreos, there not new but there okay."

Sam grabbed a few even though the serving size was only three cookies. Dean would tell him that kind of stuff was bullshit, but Sam was health conscious and he planned on not being an obese diabetic man when he was middle aged.

Sam liked the idea of having a nephew. He hadn't in a million years thought he would ever have one due to Dean's reluctance and his notorious one night stands, but Sam always wanted one. Now by some weird turn of fate involving God being an omniscient ass, he now had a nephew. An eight year old named John: the spitting image of Dean with some subtle differences. Sam would have thought that he had his nephew could conspire against Dean. John would run to Sam when his dad was trying to punish him, and in return Uncle Sam would spoil him. It was pretty farfetched since Dean and John seemed to have a similar bully Sam mentality, John didn't seem like he was going to call Dean 'Dad' anytime soon, and John was so independent and self-reliant.

Sam asked reluctantly, "John so you think…um could you maybe call me Uncle Sam?"

"I don't see you on any military recruitment posters." John retorted

Sam nibbled on his cookies sadly. John had just been joking, but it had come out harsher than he had meant it too. John grumbled; that tended to happen often. The dry sense of humor had been formed out of habit, and some habits were hard to kick. John wondered how in the world a grown man with shaggy hair, stubble, and a freakin' barrel chest could look like a kicked puppy. He sighed, "Uncle Sam, do you think we could go see if Dean's done talking to Bobby?"

Sam grinned and the two went back into Bobby's study. He was the newly rebirthed Uncle Sam.

Dean decided to ignore Sam's beaming look. His brother could enjoy his weird little thoughts privately. Dean said, "Hey Johnny good news you've got the Winchester scowl."

John leaned back a bit behind Sam's giant form. It was a little awkward when Dean said something embarrassing like that. Dean said, "Anyway this old grumpy guy is Bobby Singer. You said you heard a bit about him right?"

John walked up to Bobby and put out his hand, "Nice to meet you Bobby Singer. I'm John. I've heard you're a good hunter."

Bobby shook the boy's hand, "Nice to meet ya John. I've heard you're a damn good hunter yourself; even got some angel knowledge up your sleeve. So how'd a kid like you get into the life?"

John fidgeted. Luckily Dean came to the rescue, "John doesn't really like to talk about that kind of stuff. He hasn't even told us so let's just leave it alone."

"I'm just curious is all," Bobby said, "The things I've heard about him are unbelievable and I just wanted to know how it all came to be."

John sighed, "Bobby, have you ever heard of exorcists in the Catholic church?"

Bobby raised a brow, "I've read a bit."

"Well I was trained by one. I'd picked up a bit from other random hunters after that, and then Michael."

"You and Michael seem to be good buddies."

John scoffed, "Whatever, I told you what you wanted to know so there."

Bobby took a drink of his whiskey, "Exorcist huh…didn't think those guys knew how to hunt monsters."

"They don't. The one I knew was a fan of Supernatural."

Sam asked, "Dean, did you tell Bobby about a vacation?"

"What vacation?" Bobby asked

"Me and Sam were thinking of taking a little vacation at the angel brigade's place for a little while. With Heaven and Hell locked up it just seems like a good time you know. If you don't think we should we won't do it. We just thought it be nice and with John and Castiel's grown attached to this kid Danny…"

Bobby interrupted, "Boy what do you think I am? I'm not your company boss or anything. You boys deserve a vacation. I can have other hunters cover for you. The hunts have been few and far-between for a while so it won't do any harm."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Although I've got this one Ruguru a few town's over. I've already done all the research and everything. I was going to head out and take care of it, but if you boys want to have one last case before your vacation I'm not stopping ya."

John nodded, "Ruguru? Sounds good."

Dean nearly choked on his beer, "Wow, wow, wow who said you're coming?"

"What do you mean I'm not?"

Dean sighed, "Well it's just…I…I don't want…"

"Dean just doesn't want you to get hurt or anything. He's new at this so just be patient. You can come with us next time. It'll be quick and easy." Sam answered.

John wasn't so sure. He still wasn't quite sure about Bobby, and those two might get hurt and that would really suck. But If the Ruguru wasn't taken care of it could get bad. He grumbled, "Three days. If you're not back by Sunday I'll kill you."

Dean nodded, "Three days got it."

Sam went out to the Impala to get John's stuff. Dean kneeled to John's height, "John this will be really quick okay. Then when we get back maybe we can do something cool."

"Cool? Like what go out for ice cream, buy a toy, get a happy meal? I'm not five."

"Alright well happy meals and strippers."

John replied "You're weird."

Dean ruffled John's hair, "I've been told that now and again. I guess telling you to be good is out of the question?"

John laughed, "You actually think I'm going to be good!"

Dean chuckled then turned to Bobby, "Are you sure it's okay to leave him here with you?"

Bobby replied, "I've told your dad this and I'll tell it to you It's no problem at all just don't touch my whiskey."

Dean pulled John into a slightly awkward hug. He said softly, "We'll be back. I promise."

John pushed him away. Turning away from Dean he muttered, "Whatever, I don't care Idiot."

As the Impala drove away from Singer Salvage Bobby tried to think of what the hell he was going to do. He'd done it before with Dean and Sam he could do it now, but that was a long time ago. He had to look on the Brightside. The kid was potty trained, smart, wasn't a mama grizzly bear protecting it's cub as Dean had been, and wasn't a defiant screaming hellion as Sam had been with anyone but Dean.

To Bobby the boy was somewhat of a grandkid. He wasn't a spoiling, hard candy giving, geezer of a grandfather, but he was gonna give the whole granddad thing a shot.

John didn't seem like he was going to try and converse with Bobby. The boy dug through his stuff, pulled out an old bible, plopped his butt down on a chair in the study, and started reading. Bobby was glad John wasn't one of those hyperactive in your face kind of kids. He went to his desk and poured himself another shot of whiskey. Sitting with Dean's son just seemed odd enough in its self. Maybe those boys could have just even a little bit of normality. The kind Bobby had tried countless times to get for them, but John was never convinced to leave the life. Now Bobby was babysitting Dean's son John. Bobby guessed the name was just a coincidence since Dean hadn't even known about John's birth. Grandpa sounded pretty damn good.


	10. Meanwhile back with the Angelic Trio

**Anyone else love that episode last week as much as I did. The lullaby nearly killed me.**

* * *

Castiel discovered that he was quite fond of baths. There was just something amazing about sinking into a pool of warm water and how muscles will relax with worries washing away. Castiel gently scrubbed Daniels hair being extra careful to ensure no soap got into his fledgling's eyes. Since John had taken a bath with Daniel Castiel assumed he must now take on that role in John's absence. He was glad he did.

Daniel would splash around in the bubbles giggling. He had taken to speaking in Enochian to Castiel asking random questions and telling stories. In return Castiel would listen attentively and answer to the best of his ability one story in particular about one time where Michael had eaten butterscotches and acquired an addiction of sorts until John cut him off was quite amusing. Castiel had grown to be a soldier and his childish fledgling ways were lost after Lucifer fell. He had never much interaction with the fledglings; he hadn't known their wonder.

Gabriel had gone out, Balthazar was downstairs napping, and Michael was trying to tune into angel radio in his room. That left Castiel and Daniel alone. It was comforting to know that nothing on an apocalyptic scale of bad could happen. It had been so long since Castiel had lived a peaceful life. Daniel had gotten much of the bubbles outside of the tub rather than in but it wasn't much of a bother. Angelic abilities often had their perks. Castiel lifted his fledgling out of the bath along with himself then covered Daniel in a soft green towel. Castiel simply mojoed, as Dean would call it, himself dry now wearing a pair of pants. He realized once he removed the towel that Daniel had mimicked his daddy, and now wore a pair of shorts.

Daniel unfurled his wings and his babble ceased. The silence was a tad eerie like the calm before a storm. Castiel neatly folded up the towel and asked, "Little one do you have nothing more to say?"

Daniel opened his mouth, rather than replying with words he screamed. Castiel felt himself cease up; frozen were he stood. The screams were so full of pain that Castiel had to make sure no demons were in the vicinity. When he tried to pick Daniel up the little one struggled thrashing his wings. His wails only increased. Castiel felt an emotion between horribly confounded and mortified. He tried his best to soothe his fledgling by rubbing Daniel's back between his wings, singing in Enochian, and whispering sweet words. Nothing calmed the little fledgling's wails of agony.

Castiel rushed out of the bathroom to grab Afriel from the living room. Daniel simply threw his beloved bear and continued to cry. Castiel felt that even though he was a powerful angel of the lord that he himself might begin to cry. Michael had come downstairs looking a little sympathetic, but mostly annoyed. "Why won't his sobbing and shrieks cease?"

Castiel glared at Michael for his lack of assistance, "I do not know!"

Michael sighed, "I wish for it to stop. Jonathon never goes into a fit like one of this. This is troublesome. Allow me to put Daniel into unconsciousness."

Castiel wasn't going to allow anything of the sort. He rocked Daniel in his arms to the rhythm of soft lulling. Michael sat down on the couch, "I have never looked after the fledglings in heaven. I do not have any answers in regarding to what the problem is with him."

Castiel asked, "Little one what is it that pains you? Do you require sustenance? Are you ill?" He received no reply other than sobs. Castiel wished that Dean was here. As Castiel had observed Dean was much more capable in these types of situations. John also knew much more about Daniel and would surely be a comfort to him. Hearing his fledgling's cries was becoming almost unbearable. He imagined that in this context saying his heart was breaking would be appropriate.

Gabriel had simply gone on a simple candy run. He had been in desperate need of some Choco Truffle Delights and Bumblebees closed at 6. He was sure that if shit hit the fan the eldest Archangel could handle it if not Balthazar and Castiel. There were no demons, ghost, murderous angels, or giant mutant lizard monsters at the house when he returned although a mutant lizard would be cool. No when Gabriel came home he found Castiel looking absolutely distraught only wearing pants holding his fledgling that was in the process of screaming till his lungs burst. Michael had a pair of noise canceling headphones on as he skimmed through a Highlights magazine. Gabriel would compare Castiel to either a weary war torn soldier, or new single mother who had no idea what to do after she brought her child into the world.

Both were fairly accurate descriptions. Gabriel yelled over Daniel's wailing, "CASSIE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Castiel's face filled with hope that had once been lost, "Brother please I beg of you I do not know what to do! I do not know what is wrong he has been screaming for about twenty minutes. Please Brother help me! Please assist me in some way I beg of you. It's grown beyond agonizing and he appears to be in so much turmoil."

Gabriel felt a little guilty about leaving seeing that Castiel was so close to throwing in the towel. He also felt irritated that Michael was a dickhead. With a snap of his fingers he took Michaels' headphones and turned the child magazine into a very kinky porno mag. Michael threw the magazine "Brother what is the meaning of this!"

"Why the hell didn't you help Cassie with Danny?" Gabriel demanded, "Surely the eldest of all angels didn't just decide to ignore his younger brother in a time of utmost horror filled agony."

"There was nothing I could do. Castiel would not let me put him into unconsciousness, and I know little about the ways of fledglings."

"Mikey, you are a great general and military man and all the crap, but we have got to get you into some parenting classes of some sort."

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and went to examine Danny. Castiel looked at Gabriel with such hope filled eyes Gabe hoped he could provide. He mused to Danny in Enochian, "Calm now little one, I shall see what ails you." He checked for broken bones, bruises, and scratches finding none. It was when Gabriel got to Daniel's wings he chuckled softly, "Well shit Cassie, his wings just need to be groomed is all."

"When a fledglings wings don't get groomed after some time it can get pretty painful, especially since he's still growing his flight feathers. After his bath it must have hurt like a bitch."

Castiel nodded, "Can you groom them Brother?"

Gabriel sighed, "I'd be better if you did Daddy-kins."

Castiel slowly reached for Daniel's feathers. When his fingers brushed them Daniel jerked away attempting to escape his arms while still crying. "You have to get him to allow you to by opening up to him, allow trust, and show him your wings. Let him touch them a bit and he'll let you groom his. I remember when I had to do that with Balthazar."

A dreary voice asked, "What about Balthazar?"

"Well look who slept through a mini fledgling apocalypse!" Gabriel answered, "I was just telling Cassie how I used to groom your feathers. You hid amongst the cherubs while in pain just because you disliked me for teasing you because I said your wings were bird-like. The first time I groomed them you nearly tore out one of my main flight feathers on my third wing with your fiery little fist!"

Balthazar snorted, "You seemed really dodgy at the time!"

Daniel's sobbing interrupted the walk down memory lane. Castiel kissed Daniel's forehead before he put him down on the floor. It was much easier to open his wings when shirtless because he did not have to manifest them through his shirt. Castiel sat on the floor and pulled Danny into his lap. The crying had grown softer. Daniel reached up and stroked one of Castiel's long feathers. Castiel took that as a go ahead and ran his hand over Danny's downy feathers. Danny whimpered, but he did not pull away. Castiel gently began to brush through Daniel's feathers, untangling the down, and separating the growing flight feathers that had clumped together. Castiel's wings cocooned almost completely around Daniel. The little fledgling had stopped crying with the exception of a few hiccups here and there.

Michael watched the ordeal observantly. Gabriel watched proudly for a while, but eventually got bored and took to pulling Balthazar into his lap. Balthazar fought Gabriel's suggestions of grooming his wings now that he was grown, yet it didn't bother Gabriel at all. A wrestling match involving four sporadic bright golden wings, and two tawny ones ensued. Castiel felt as if there was nothing else in the world but him and Daniel. Daniel's gaze never once left Castiel's as he streamed his little fingers through Castiel's strong feathers. He hoped he could grow up to have such magnificent wings like his daddy's. Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar's were nice, but he found himself more awestruck upon seeing his daddy's.

Once Castiel was finished he ruffled Danny's hair, "All better now Little One. I apologize for not knowing what had caused you so much pain."

Gabriel had Balthazar in a headlock, yet he was more than capable of dragging Balthazar along to hand Danny a truffle, "You did really good Danny-boy. Such a big strong boy like you once you're flight feathers come in fully you might be able to take on Mikey!"

"Take on Uncle Mikey?"

"Hell's yeah!"

Danny giggled hiding behind his hands embarrassed. He was a tad spoiled, but being told you could take the Archangel Michael in a fight was something else. Michael said, "Gabriel I find it insulting that you find that plausible. He is a fledgling only existent 6 months before. While I have been in existence since the very beginning when father created me as the first angel a fledgling would be of no match"

Balthazar muttered, "That's coming from the guy who got dragged into the pit by a mud monkey by the name of Sam Winchester."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Remind me to kick your ass later for being a kill joy"

"Why would I remind you of something of that sort I do not wish for my 'ass to be kicked' thus it would be much more beneficial for me if you were to forget."

Castiel handed Daniel Afriel. The little one apologized greatly to the bear for disregarding it when he had needed his wings groomed. Danny said, "I'm gonna tell Mama about my booboo when he gets back and how Daddy fixed it!"

Castiel asked, "Why is it Daniel refers to Dean as 'Mama' I believe that is a term used for females, correct?"

Gabriel shoved two truffles into his mouth, "Danny doesn't have much concept of parental figures. He is an angel after all, not a full-fledged human. Once time he was playing in the park and I guess he heard parents are Mama and Daddy. Also I guess it's more on a subconscious level, but it was Dean's soul that reached out to your grace."

Castiel exclaimed, "I had not meant to! I only wished to offer Dean comfort in his time of need. He and I share a profound bond."

"Profound bond Sure…" Balthazar grumbled

Gabriel explained "I'm not judging you Cassie. I was just going to say that in that case Dean would be more like a mother if you put it in human terms. God is Father; you're daddy, and Dean's mama. You could try to get him to start saying Papa but it probably won't get through to him."

Danny tilted his head, "I don't got a Mama?"

"Mama is Papa Little One. Dean is a human male thus Papa would be much more appropriate in certain situations."

Danny pouted, "Dean Mama! Mama said so!"

Balthazar asked, "Why is this even up for discussion when Dean doesn't even have any idea that Danny is his kid?"

"We're gonna tell him at some point", Gabriel said, "We just have to wait for the right time. Dean-o isn't exactly a 'let's all talk about our feelings!' kind of guy."

"If Castiel were to seduce Dean then it is plausible." Michael suggested "They already share a profound bond and if it were to be brought to the surface of Dean's consciousness then he would come to accept it."

Gabriel laughed, "Wow Mikey when did you become such a Romeo! Offering up your ex- vessel like that."

Balthazar whistled, "Oh what we do for true love. We're turning into a group of cherubs."

Castiel's eyes widened, "Love?"

Gabriel patted Cas's shoulder, "Yeah, Love. You're in love with Dean, Right?"

Castiel began, "I love all of humanity, I love all the angels in heaven, I love our father as we are supposed to. When I pulled Dean Winchester from hell I knew that was my mission and he became my charge. I knew it to be my duty to protect the righteous man. He and I have been through much together. I hunted, rebelled; I did all of that for him. He claimed to be like family and I believed that as well. I will do anything for Dean. I am his friend as he is mine. He is just a human and he claimed he would die for me. I knew I should not disobey my brother's and I knew I should not put one human above the rest yet I did. For some odd reason I knew this, yet because of Dean I did not regret it in the slightest. Dean had taught me many things. He claims to be horrible when in truth he's beyond righteous, kind, gentle, and protective. Never before have I been so enticed by a human."

Balthazar had started making gagging noises and pretending to vomit behind the couch.

Castiel asked, "Is that what being in love is Brother?"

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah Cassie, you're in deep. You two making goo-goo eyes at each other is practically smothering. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!"

Castiel titled his head, "Sexual tension? What do you mean? "

"That's a conversation for another day Oh innocent little Cassie."

Balthazar groaned, "Now I really think I'm going to throw up!"

Castiel looked at his feet, "Are you quite sure that Dean feels the same way that I do?"

Gabriel picked up Danny and said, "Got living breathing proof right here."

Danny looked from Gabriel to Castiel then reached out to pat his daddy's face, "Daddy love Mama. I mean Papa!"

Castiel mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly.


	11. Weekend at Bobby's Part Two

Bobby yelled from the kitchen, "Johnny you care for chili?""

John walked into the kitchen, "You don't have to cook anything. I can cook for myself."

"You're in my house you'll eat the food I cook. You don't like it tough."

"It's not that. I just don't want to be of any trouble."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You ain't any trouble. You've been damn near saint like the whole time you've been here just quietly reading that bible of yours. Now how do you feel about chili having a little zing to it?"

"I like spicy foods" John replied

Bobby sprinkled some habanero sauce into the pot, "Good thing ya do. Maybe after dinner do you wanna go out play a little baseball?"

"I like baseball."

Bobby chuckled, "Well that's a start. So far we know you like two things: spicy foods, and baseball. Anything else you want to let me know about you."

John sat down at the table, "Are we gonna have a slumber party now where we share secrets. Neither of us have long enough hair to braid."

Bobby poured John a bowl of chili and set out a packet of crackers. John murmured, "Thank you."

Bobby asked, "Why do you read that bible so much anyway. I know I don't have toys or anything, but I've got cable."

"It was a gift and some of the stories in it are fairly interesting even if they're a little farfetched. I also went to bible school so…"

"You were raised in a religious environment?"

"I lived in a Catholic monastery for a while."

"Guess you were never introduced to cartoons then."

John said, "The chili's good. Thank you."

Bobby poured himself up a bowl, "No problem." He wanted to know more about his grandson, but he didn't want to pressure him. That would just end badly for everyone. The Kid would get pissed, maybe run off, Dean would get pissed, Archangel Michael would be pissed, and it'd just be like lighting up a stick no a whole crate of dynamite. Maybe asking about his name wouldn't hurt.

"John. Good name Dean's old man's name was John Winchester."

"Yeah I know."

"You're John Winchester too."

Bobby didn't miss how the boy's face had turned beet red. He stammered, "John-John Ro-Robert Winchester. That's my full name….if it's okay."

Bobby blinked. John Robert Winchester. That kid knew damn well that Dean dad was named that, and it didn't look like Mom was a big player on the table. Kid also read the books about Sam and Dean's life. It all clicked in Bobby's head. That boy had named himself John Winchester after his Dad's dad. Then there was the matter of Robert: Bobby being the shortening of the name Robert. Bobby couldn't help but smile. He tried to cover it up by taking a drink of beer.

He asked, "You named you're self didn't you Boy?"

John nearly had hid his entire face hiding in his chili, "Yes Sir I did."

"Did you have a name before?"

"No Sir."

Bobby lifted Johnny's chin up, "Well then John Robert Winchester is a fine name then. I approve. "

Laughing John said, "I'll do the dishes."

Bobby had learned two things while playing baseball with John: One that kid was as agile as a little monkey, Two he might have thrown out his shoulder because the boy never seemed to miss a catch much to Bobby's efforts. The Kid may act like he's twenty, but eight year olds went to bed at 9 as it was a newly instated rule. John was too worn out to put up more of a fight other than some quiet grumbling. He said he'd be fine on the couch, but Bobby wasn't going to take that either. He marched the kid upstairs to brush his teeth, and then he put him up in the old room Dean and Sam used whenever they stopped by. Bobby was trying to figure out if stories were appropriate or not at his age, or if he needed tucked in when his phone rang. Dean said the hunt was easy, that they just needed to clean up and rest then they'd be on their way back tomorrow.

Bobby said, "Well me and John Robert Winchester are doing alright. You wanna talk to him?"

Dean's voice buzzed through the phone, "John Robert Winchester?"

"Ask him yourself." Bobby tossed the phone to John. John hesitantly put the phone to his ear, "Hey Dean. How'd the hunt go?"

Dean asked, "So you're going by John Robert Winchester now?"

"I chose that name for myself."

Dean's chuckle sounded deeper through the phone, "It's alright kid. Just don't stroke Bobby's ego too much. We burned the Ruguru and we'll be back there tomorrow. You haven't given Bobby too much trouble have ya?"

"I've been good but only because the guy cooks good chili. We played baseball and I helped him translate some text from Italian yesterday."

"You can read Italian?"

"Yeah, Italian wine's pretty good too you should try it."

"I've never been one for wine but I might take it up if it's your suggestion."

"Is Uncle Sammy okay? You guys aren't hurt or anything right?"

The other end of the line crackled in silence. For a second John had thought he had accidently hung up on Dean until he said, "We're fine." John came to the realization of what he had said and passed the phone to Bobby. He burrowed underneath his covers leaving Bobby puzzled. Bobby asked, "What in the hell did you say?"

Dean grumbled, "I didn't say anything bad alright! We'll be home tomorrow." The line went dead. Bobby couldn't believe that Dean had just hung up on him. Sighing he patted the lump he assumed was John's back but he couldn't really tell, "Whatever Dean said don't worry about it okay. Just after hunt adrenaline and all. Get some rest alright kid."

John mumbled, "Goodnight Bobby."

Bobby turned off the light and went back to his study to get some work done.

* * *

A few towns over Dean and Sam were driving in the Impala back to the motel. A prickling silence filled the car to the brim. Sam broke the awkwardness, "Alright what happened when you were on the phone with Johnny. You went from a grinning idiot to looking like someone stole your pudding cup, and now you're not talking to me like I'd give you cooties or something."

"He called you Uncle Sammy."

Sam stared at Dean dumbfounded, "What?"

Dean grumbled, "He called you Uncle Sammy that's what. Does he like you better or something?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Dean Winchester was pouting. His brother had gotten jealous because his son had called him Uncle Sammy and yet referred to his dad as Dean. Dean punched Sam as hard as he could in the arm, "It's not funny Sammy!"

Sam quieted down to light chuckling, "Dean he just met you he'd not gonna instantly start calling you Dad. He said that because I asked him too, and he probably got really embarrassed when he realized he said it to you. It's probably why he passed the phone off to Bobby. It's nothing to worry about just give it time. He liked you a lot he really does. Just keep trying and don't be such a baby about it."

Dean thought it over then grumbled, "Fine whatever, Bitch."

Walking to the motel room Sam retorted "Uncle Sammy gets shower first, Jerk."

Dean really wanted to wash the day's sweat off, but he wanted to check up on Cas and Danny, so he'd allow his younger brother to shower first just this one. He waited for the phone to pick up. After two rings Gabriel's voice came through the phone, "Hey Dean-o how's it going!"

Dean asked, "Gabe where's Cas?"

"I'm Gabe now? Cool! Well anywhere I'm guessing the hunt went well. Cassie's putting Danny down for the night wanna hear?"

"Gabe what the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up and just listen" Gabriel shushed

Dean closed his mouth and listened closely. He heard Gabriel's feet shuffle up the stairs and then the soft creaking of a door being opened. He held the phone close to his ear and heard a strong low voice singing.

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always"

Gabriel whispered into the phone, "We watched Tarzan a bit ago."

Dean swallowed realizing that while listening he had been holding his breath. Gabriel walked into the room and proclaimed loudly, "Castiel you're human beckons to speak with you using the telephone!"

Danny perked up, "DEAN!"

Sighing Castiel took the phone, "Gabriel Daniel was almost asleep."

Gabriel ran away laughing maniacally. Castiel said as he usually did, "Hello Dean."

Dean felt like his tongue was growing heavier and heavier in his mouth. Trying to find his words he nearly choked on his own spit. Castiel asked, "Dean are you alright?"

Dean stammered, "He—hey yeah Cas I'm fine cool yeah. You good? The hunt was good we're all done and just resting up now. You were trying to put Danny to bed right?"

"That is correct but it is no trouble. As of this moment Daniel is being quite forceful in attempting to wrench the phone from my hands in order to speak to you."

"Let me talk to the little guy."

The phone exchanged hands and a squeaky excited voice emitted through the phone, "Papa are you comin' home soon? Uncle Sammy be nice to you? Uncle Gabey, Mikey, and Balthy were all nice to daddy. I helped Daddy pick out clothes yesterday, today Daddy fixed my booboo and we watched a movie. Daddy's wings are really really pretty. I like gummy bears do you? Uncle Mikey said you're fighting bad guys! If you coming home soon with Johnny and Uncle Sammy?"

Dean wondered when Mama had been switched to Papa not as if he minded. Castiel took the phone, "It is true Gabriel requested of me to change my attire. Daniel had simply needed his wings groomed and we did indeed watch a very interesting movie about a man who was raised by chimps. John is doing well with Bobby I assume."

Dean asked jokingly, "So Cas what're you wearing right now?"

Castiel replied nonchalantly, "I am only wearing a pair of 'sweatpants' and underneath I am wearing pair of black boxer briefs. I am not wearing a shirt at the moment thus my upper half is naked."

Daniel's voice piped up in the background, "I'm wearing footie jamies with clouds and moons on them!"

Dean's mind went blank registering what Castiel just said. It had started out as a joke and he had not expected that type of reply. He fidgeted and checked to see if Sam was in the shower. He tried to not sound too startled by it, "John's doing pretty well with Bobby right now yeah. He's taken Bobby's name for his middle name and calling Sam 'Uncle Sammy' I guess that's good."

"Do not get discouraged Dean. I am sure that John will soon start referring to you as his father."

"Whatever you say Daddy, on the Brightside Mama's been switched to Papa. Ha guess that means you and me are married."

Castiel replied bluntly "I would gladly marry you Dean."

ABORT, ABORT, ABORT rang through Dean's mind he coughed, "Anyway me and Sammy will be home soon enough so keep the light on for us."

"I shall always for you, Dean."

Dean muttered a quick goodbye and to give Danny a hug for him before hanging up. Daniel was annoyed to have the phone taken and then not being given if back before his Mama/Papa left the little machine. He buried his face into his pillow turning away from his Daddy. Balthazar stepped out of the shadows clapping, "Brilliantly done Cassie. I'm quite sure you scared the bloody daylights out of him, but A+ for effort."

Sam waltzed out of the bathroom feeling quite refreshed. He saw that his older brother had a bright red face and was yelling into a pillow as he rolled back and forth on the bed. Sam considered asking what was up, but decided to leave him be or else face his potential wrath. Sam had a pretty good idea of what had caused this. After a good minute more of rolling back and forth, Dean got up and practically sprinted into the bathroom not meeting Sam's eyes. Sam chuckled to himself as he climbed into bed. Dean would be Dean no matter the circumstances.

* * *

It was nearly 1am and Bobby's snoring could be heard throughout the house. John was still awake and stared up at his ceiling thinking. He threw back the covers, and slowly sat up so the bed did not creak too much. Clasping his hands together he breathed deeply then he started to pray.

"Archangel Michael who art thou in Nebraska. How's everybody doing at home? I know I told you to look after Danny so don't come flying in here cause everything is okay here. I was just going to pray to talk ya know. I hope Danny's doing okay and that you guys are taking care of him. This Bobby Singer guy isn't half bad. Dean called but it didn't really go that well. We'll be coming home tomorrow so I was just going to let you know."

John waited patiently until Michael's voice spoke in his head, "I can speak with you in this sense because you were once a potential vessel of mine, but it should not be used lightly. Emergencies only would be preferable. Here everyone is alive and healthy. Daniel had been in pain a while ago and Neither I nor Castiel knew what pained him. He had just needed his wings groomed and everything was taken care of. We will protect Daniel with our lives lest you have forgotten my promise. I will not come to you upon your request. Since Bobby Singer was of your namesake I assumed you would find him acceptable. I do believe that Michael would also have been a sufficient middle name."

John asked, "Did you just make a joke? It wasn't all that funny but it's a start."

"I have been studying."

"Only you would study humor Mikey."

"I eagerly await you're return. Do not forget Dean Winchester is a righteous man, yet he can be troublesome at times. If you're phone call with him ended in vain perhaps you should attempt to make amends."

John sighed, "He can be very troublesome at times. I better get some shut eye, so goodnight."

Michael's voice began to fade, "Goodnight John. Sleep well and pleasant dreams."

Crawling back into bed John listened to see if Bobby had been roused. The snoring continued. John relaxed and cleared his head the best he could and fell asleep to Bobby's monotonous snores.

* * *

** Song is 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins**


	12. Who's your mommy Who's your daddy?

They were on the road again, probably for the last time for a long time. Or at least on the road when it's not store runs to get milk. It seemed so strange; the idea that he and Sam were taking a break from hunting. That they wouldn't be on a constant road trip living in sleazy motels and fighting every evil bloodthirsty mofo they came across. The thought scared Dean a little. He tried not to dwell on it. Right now it was just him, Baby, the open road, Zeppelin playing on the radio, and his little brother Sammy in the passenger seat.

The giant kid was still tuckered out from ganking the Ruguru, and fell asleep not long after they left the motel. Sadly this time around Sam had hid the marker really well. When they arrived at Bobby's Dean blared the radio. Sam woke with a start hitting his head on the car roof.

"What the hell Dean!"

Dean cackled, "Wow, you actually hit the roof awesome. We're here Sammy so no more beauty rest for you even though you need it."

Sam reluctantly got out of the car and stretched. He yawned, "You could have found a nicer way to wake me up."

Dean cooed, "Oh does little Sammy want a kissy when he gets waked up?"

"You're such a jerk."

"And you're a bitch."

"More of a jerk than usual."

"Why thank you."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean probably had some extra thinking time when he'd been out and was now taking out his frustrations on his little brother. He always had a tendency to do that in order to make it seem like everything was just fine. It was either that or go out and find a hot girl to sleep with. Dean was getting used to the whole having a son thing, but Sam wasn't so sure if domestic life was ready for Dean Winchester.

Dean knew that Bobby had an old piano in his house. It was small, and not too extravagant, but a piano. It had once been Karen's but after Karen died it stayed dusty and covered up. That was why it was surprising when Dean and Sam walked into Bobby's house they heard the piano being played.

"I think that's Bach," Sam stated, "I didn't really do well in music appreciation."

Dean asked, "You took music appreciation at Stanford? I thought you were studying lawyer stuff."

"It was an elective class."

It most certainly wouldn't be Bobby playing that so that only left one other person. Dean smiled when they walked into the living room and saw John playing the piano with Bobby sitting on the couch listening as he drank a beer. Bobby motioned for them to join him on the couch. Sitting down Sam said, "I didn't even know that old piano worked."

Bobby chuckled, "I didn't either before John got a hold of it. I asked him if he played and he's been at it almost nonstop. I didn't stop him because it was a little nicer than him just sittin' and readin' the bible all day. Turns out four things that boy likes are baseball, spicy foods, piano and world history; nearly told me the entire history of some old country called Prussia yesterday when we were looking into German lore. He's a bright kid I'll give him that."

Sam grinned when he saw Dean's face. He looked like he was mentally taking notes. Sam watched John as he played. His small hands looked a little rough, but they moved so gracefully across the keys. He had his eyes closed as if he were hearing every note in his head then playing it. Like father like son. Even if Dean wouldn't ever say he was nothing more than a grunt Sam knew his brother was a genius. Turns out his son's one too.

The music stopped and John turned to ask Bobby what he thought. He hadn't noticed before that his audience had increased. He licked his lips then said, "Hey Dean, hey Unc—um Sam."

Dean said, "Its okay you can call him Uncle Sam. The only problem is if you put his face on a military recruitment poster I don't think anyone would join."

John laughed softly.

Dean asked, "So piano? You play pretty good. Bach right?"

"Yeah I was kind of a choir boy so I picked up some stuff. How'd you know it was Bach?"

Dean tried his hardest to will Sam's bitchface away, but he wasn't taking the hint.

"Hey, I was the one who - Ouch God damn it Dean!"

Dean had elbowed Sam in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.

"Well not as if we don't like seeing ya Bobby, but we should probably get going. Gabe, Michael, and Balthazar are alone with Cas and Danny so we should probably get back as soon as we can."

Bobby replied gruffly, "Get a move on then!"

John asked, "Old Man, maybe sometime can I help you with the lore again sometime?"

Bobby roughly ruffled John's short hair, "I ain't that old but if you want to suit yourself."

Sam snickered. Bobby had grown a little attached to John and as usual the grumpy hunter was going to be all gruff and tough about it.

Dean took a drink of Bobby's beer then walked towards the door. He yelled over his shoulder, "We'll be seeing ya Gramps so don't break a hip while we're gone alright!"

Bobby chucked a fairly heavy book on vampires in Dean's direction, "Get outta here ya Idjit!"

Sam and John muffled their laughter as they went out to the Impala.

John wasn't exactly a talkative kid. He wasn't like Danny in the sense where he could talk for hours about anything and everything. Luckily Sam predicted that would happen and asked Dean to be the one to ignite the conversations beforehand.

"John, you said on the phone you helped Bobby translate some Italian text how'd you learn to read Italian."

"Friend of mine taught me Italian first before Latin so I'd understand it better."

"Is this the same friend who gave you that bible?"

"Yeah."

Sam asked, "John, what's your opinion of God and the angels?"

Dean groaned, "Come on Sammy don't start on the religious crap."

"You actually know that God and angels exist and you're still in that mentality?"

"That's because God's a deadbeat dad and most of the angels are dicks with wings. It's not like you're still all gracious and faithful."

"I'm not I just thought you'd be a little nicer since you're BFF's with an angel."

"Cas is different."

John joined the conversation, "I think God is a little bit of a douche because he'd rather just watch then actually get his ass up and do something about the dickish angels. Some of the angels like Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel aren't bad."

Dean asked, "What about Michael. Danny's also an angel even if he's a little one."

John looked at Dean puzzled, "Danny's a Nephilim."

Dean had no idea what the hell a Nephilim was, but he didn't want to seem like he didn't. Instead he asked, "And what about Michael?"

"I trust Michael." John replied, "I had too, and I still do. He answered my prayers even though I didn't deserve it."

"How do you know you didn't deserve it?"

John laughed dryly, "Because I'm bad; a wicked child."

Dean felt a shudder go up his spine when John said that. The way John said it was just chilling; like he believed it, like he'd been told it so many times he believed it to be the truth. Dean didn't like it.

By the time they entered Nebraska the sun had started to go down. John had fallen asleep. Sam checked to see if John was really asleep, and not just resting his eyes then asked, "Dean you know what a Nephilim is right?"

"Not a clue, but I didn't want to look stupid in front of Johnny."

"Dean, a Nephilim is the child of a human and an angel."

"So Danny is the kid of some angel and human? That'd explain why he's got two archangels looking out for him."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. Dean just wasn't getting it. He sighed, "No Dean, that kid really is Cas' kid as in his son. You've seen the resemblance between the two of them and how attached Cas has grown to Danny. I thought Gabe and Balthazar were hiding something and this has got to be it. Danny is Cas' son!"

Dean nearly swerved into oncoming traffic, "Son of a bitch! No way- Cas can't that's just- Crazy. That's crazy Sam it's insane. You seriously expect me to believe Castiel patron angel of social awkwardness got down and dirty with some human chick and now poof baby angel."

Dean slammed his hand of the dashboard in frustration then checked on John forgetting he was asleep. He hadn't woken up. Dean wasn't exactly sure why he felt so pissed, maybe it was because of all the lies. Whatever the reason Dean was pissed and felt like he needed a beer, "I just can't believe Cas shacked up with some chick and didn't' tell us; unfreakin' believable!"

Sam shrugged, "I don't think he knew. You saw him when he first met Danny. He and Gabriel also had some weird serious Enochian talk and that must have been Gabe telling him 'Hey Cassie you're the father!' Balthazar almost blew it till they cut us that resonating grace crap."

"Well if he didn't know, but the angelic trio did what about Cas' one night fling? The chick must have noticed the, I don't know, wings on her baby."

The gears in Sam's head turned until it clicked. He spoke slowly, "Dean… Danny keeps calling this one person Mama and no mention of anyone else. Can you guess who that is?"

Dean nearly drove into a ditch as he pulled to the side of the road slamming his foot on the brakes. He yelled, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IT'S ME!"

John started to stir, but Dean was far beyond caring about that, "Me and Cas are both dudes, and I have never ever had sex with Cas! We can't have a kid okay that's just not possible! No way in hell could that ever happen! I'm a guy, and Cas is a guy!"

"Well if you want to get technical Cas is a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent."

"That doesn't help anything Sammy! How the hell could this happen. I've never had sex with Cas and it's just impossible."

"Maybe it's some weird angel mojo thing."

"Why me Sammy, why the hell me if Danny's some weird Nephilim thing then why not with some chick why me?"

John stretched and leaned into the front, "What's with all the yelling? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

Dean snapped, "Did you know? About Danny, Cas, and the whole Nephilim thing!"

John was confused. Dean seemed angry at him. He glanced at Sam then back to Dean, "I thought you guys knew. You seemed pretty cozy with Danny acting the way you were, so I assumed you knew."

Sam spoke calmly seeing that Dean had startled John, "We didn't know. Now John do you know anything about how Nephilim are born or created or why?"

John nodded, "Nephilim are like the ultimate fall from grace in heaven because it means that an angel has fallen in love with a human: pure, undoubting, and unrelentingly in love. I'm not exactly sure what that means but it's what Michael told me. It all involves souls and grace. One of the two had to reach out to each other and the two pieces would of combined and broke off."

Sam thought it over, "We all knew Cas loves Dean, but I didn't know about the mixing soul and grace thing."

Dean asked, "Wait what do you mean you all knew Cas lo- has a thing for me?"

"Me, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Joe, Heaven, Hell we all knew. Dean, Castiel rebelled against heaven for you everything he's done for you it's obvious to all of us. It looked like you were the only one not aware of this."

"No one bothered to tell me!"

John asked, "You love Cas too right?"

Dean hit the gas making John fall back into his seat. He grumbled, "We are not discussing this. Not now. We're not having this stupid god damn chick flick confession. Cas is just a friend and that's final."

Sam was sure if he went any further that Dean would end up shoving him out of the Impala and leaving him on the side of the road. John had given up and went back to sleep, but Sam could practically feel the anger radiating off his brother. Sam considered praying to Gabriel to notify him of the shit storm that was bound to occur when they got back, but then if he did Castiel might end up running for the hills. Sam was surprised Dean hadn't started driving in the opposite direction, but he kept on towards Kearney. Dean wanted answers, and he wasn't going to stop till he got some.

* * *

**In regards to that episode last night I am experiencing some thoughts revolving around John Winchester being a douche and a seriously sucky dad. Knowing what I know now I don't know how I'm going to handle putting him in this story.**


End file.
